Aboard The Penthesilea
by JohnnynotSid
Summary: The Enterprise crew along with new Star Fleet members and members of a mysterious alien race join forces in exploring the Galaxy aboard the race's highly advanced ship. But why is Spock acting so strange? Multi-pairings. Drunk Spock in Chapter Two.
1. Chapter 1: Skinned Knees and Lost Causes

AN: Okay, in a lot of ways I'm ripping story ideas off of certain Star Trek spin-offs, but bare with me.

Chapter One: Skinned Knees and Lost Causes

_Chief Medical Officer's Log, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Stardate 5744.7:_ _A week has passed since the crew of the Enterprise along with several hundred other Starfleet and Federation members boarded and joined with the highly advanced Scyran Ship, The Penthesilea. The Scyrans, a humanoid race that the Federation made first contact with seven years ago, built this remarkable vessel seven centuries prior but could never fly it due to a planetary civil war they have been fighting against the other race of the planet, the Pyrons, for nineteen hundred years. The war has left them with not nearly enough people to spare to crew such a ship, which is four times the size of Starfleet's largest ship and hosts technologies the Federation do not have such as replicators, holo-decks, and a cloaking device. Luckily, the Scyrans agreed to let the Federation man their ship with a small population of Scyrans to oversee them. Nearly every major Starfleet Officer aboard this ship has a Scyran counterpart, mine being Dr. Persephone Andromeda. Even the Captain and Mr. Spock share a counterpart in Colonel Minerva Hippolyta, who, despite officially being of the same rank level and command role as the Captain, refers to him and serves as the ship's Chief of Security. _

_I have still not gotten used to the many incredible changes that have taken place since we left the Enterprise. For one thing, the ship is designed to accommodate the families of the crew, so I am now hearing and seeing children Federation and Scyran alike running down the halls and chattering. Though in some ways it could be seen as a nuisance, I enjoy the presence of the youngsters, who add a more homey feeling to my new environment. Then there are the facilities. All the halls, rooms, and quarters are much, much larger than those of a Federation ship in order to accommodate our Scyran crewmates who have pairs of enormous emerald-colored feathered wings. The technology and facilities are the best I've ever seen and have enabled me to perform tests and operations in a third of the time. Then, of course, there are the Scyrans themselves. A Scyran soldier on-duty has the discipline, resolve, and efficiency of Mr. Spock. They are extremely fast learners and workers who are able to work long, hard hours without tiring and have the utmost respect for the chain of command and protocol. Off-duty, they don all styles and colors of civilian clothes engage in revelry, art, sports, study, food, music, and all manner of fun, call each other "Brother" and "Sister", are extremely affectionate, light-hearted, easy-going, and energetic. They are extremely religious and treat each other like close family. They are hard to dislike for their various charms, but are also extremely intimidating. Their women are taller than the men, and the whole race is much taller than the average human. The women are also stronger, and as a race they have physical strength, agility, speed, and endurance that makes the phrase 'super-human' an understatement. The Scyrans are all extremely attractive and all the adults look to be in their mid-twenties, though they claim to be immortal and the average chronological age of their adults is nineteen hundred Earth years old. They also have expertise in an enormous variety of fields, which they claim is due to their long life-spans allowing them to study numerous things. Despite their intimidating abilities, they are extremely charming and humble, friendly and child-like, but not childish. However, despite their wide-eyed enthusiasm and fun-loving nature, the adults all have a gravity to their eyes that says that they have seen too much to be innocent. They have high sex drives and take on multiple serious long-term lovers of both sexes, and according to them, were blessed by their Goddess of Love to never have to deal with unwanted consequences when it comes to sex. They are striking figures, all of them, tall, beautiful, with their green wings and green and platinum uniforms. When I first saw them, I thought of angels battling against the Devil for Heaven. They seem as intrigued by us as we are by them, which helps ease the tension. But I still cannot get used to them._

_In addition to Holodecks, swimming pools, gymnasiums and various other halls, there are several civilian-run places of the ship, bars, restaurants, clubs and mixes of those where the crew mingle, socialize, date, and dance. Revelry seems to be a very important part of their culture and the Federation crew hardly seem to mind, except for perhaps Mr. Spock, but that is hardly surprising. There are also thirteen temples devoted to their Gods and Goddesses and they have clergy members on staff. Now, aboard the Penthesilea, there is more of a sense of family despite the differing races. Seeing the crew with their families, however, intensifies a feeling I've had since I left Earth that I am missing something._

McCoy sprayed the wound on the child's knee with the numbing disinfectant, then placed a purple bandage on it. "There you go, Arsinoe," he said to the Scyran child with a smile on his face, "All better."

The seven-year-old raven-haired girl sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Th-thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"You're welcome, Arsinoe," McCoy replied, "I think you're all set."

"Not quite, Doctor," said a female voice from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Nurse Chapel coming closer with something in her hand and a smile on her face. "You forgot the two most important parts."

Before McCoy could inquire as to her meaning, another voice came from the doorway.

"Is Arsinoe Hippolyta alright? Her mother heard she was injured and is concerned."

McCoy looked at Spock in shock. What was he doing here? "It was just a skinned knee and why did you come down and not her?"

"Colonel Minerva was engaged in something she could not pull herself away from. I offered to check for her and bring her daughter to her, if possible."

McCoy was surprised. It was not like Spock to do something like that. He usually seemed uneasy around the children on the ship. "That will be fine, once Nurse Chapel has completed the supposed most important parts of the treatment process."

Nurse Chapel blushed and went over to Arsinoe. She bent over and kissed the child's knee, then handed her a hard candy. "_Now,_ you're all set."

Arsinoe hugged Nurse Chapel, then Bones, who lifted her off the examination table. She ran over to Spock and hugged his leg, much to Christine and Leonard's amusement. "Thank you for checking on me."

Spock shifted uncomfortably and then took the child's hand. "Come along, your mother is worried about you."

McCoy watched Nurse Chapel wistfully as she watched the figures of the Vulcan and the child walking off and holding hands even more wistfully.

"Christine, are you alright?"

She turned to face him, a sad smile adorning her lips. "Dr. MCoy, did you know that I skipped five grade levels when I was a child, have an IQ of 167, was an early acceptance to Harvard University and was valedictorian of my high school, college, and academy classes?"

McCoy was shocked. "No, I did not know that, congratulations."

"When I got my first degree and met Roger the future felt so bright. I'm thirty-one, Dr. McCoy, I thought at this point in my life I'd be a top Ph.D at some Bio-research plant, married with children of my own. When that plan didn't go through I thought perhaps by now I'd have found someone else, become a Doctor, and had a family. That hasn't happened. I've found someone, but they haven't found me. I went from being the most promising up-and-coming bio-researcher in the Federation and a wife to being a Starship Nurse who is in love with a Half-Vulcan who pretends to be full Vulcan. I feel like I've been waiting forever for my life to start and that it's halted here."

McCoy felt his stomach do a flip-flop. At that moment he knew it was finally time, they were alone and it had to be said. He took a deep breath and started telling her everything he had been aching to tell her for five years.

"Christine, you're torturing yourself for no reason. You're too good to be doing what you're doing. Spock won't ever feel the same way, I know I'm hurting you by saying so and trust me, there's nothing I would hate to do more than see you in any sort of pain, but I've watched you do this to yourself for too long and I can't take it anymore. You're too good for Spock simply because he is too stupid to realize how blessed he is to even have you look at him kindly, let alone love him. Yes, your life has had some hiccups, but you could be anything you wanted if you weren't so prone to obsessing over lost causes. Even though you don't realize it, you never needed Roger, you don't need Spock, you don't need any man to help you be everything you should be. But you do deserve one, one that loves you and will be there for you. Christine, I may not be your first choice, but I'm okay with that, and I will love you, be there for you, do anything for you, and worship you for the rest of my life and beyond if you would just finally see clearly, forget about that alien half-breed, and finally realize you have had a man who loves you by your side for years."

She looked horribly conflicted. "Doctor…."

"…. Leonard."

"Leonard…. You're so wonderful, I don't deserve you and I want to be able to happily fling myself into your arms and profess my undying love to you, but… I can't. I just don't know how I feel rght now, I'm so confused."

"That's okay," McCoy said, smirking, "I'm willing to wait for you to figure things out before we get too serious. We can just start out getting coffee together, spending time together outside sick-bay, getting to know each other. I'm not a patient man, but I'm willing to be one for you."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you, Leonard, thank you for understanding!"

"You can repay me by trying and drying those tears. I never want to see you cry again, it pisses me off."

She sniffed, smiled, and laughed. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2: Men and Boys

AN: I only got one review, but I decided to post a new, much longer chapter anyway. Thank you BigFan, for your review. But I may delete this story and start a new one with the Scyrans in it if I don't get more reviews with this chapter. Not trying to threaten! Anyone who will want to read chapters after this one if I debunk it here can ask and I'll email them to whoever wants them.

In case anyone was wondering, Arsinoe's name is pronounced _AR-SIN-OH-AY._

_ Warning: _Spock acts very out of character in this chappie. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Men and Boys

Nyota Uhura moaned contently as she felt the artificial sun of the Holo-deck warm her skin. Though the transition from The Enterprise to The Penthesilea had been a strange and difficult one, Uhura had had no trouble getting used to the wonder of the Holo-deck. She almost cried when she learned she would be able to visit a perfect virtual recreation of her favorite places from now on. Right now she was off-duty and happy to recreate the cruise she and her family took along the Nile when she was seven. She didn't re-create her parents—that seemed wrong, somehow—but she did re-create everything else and was now enjoying the lounge-chair by the ship's pool under the faux Eqyptian Sun. How long had it been since she had worn a bikini? Ages. It made her feel sexy, but only when no man saw her in it. Now she had the chance to feel that way again.

Only to have that feeling crushed when she heard the tell-tale sign of the arc appearing. She lifted her head up and saw Yeoman Rand entering in a blue one-piece bathing suit, sarong, and sandals.

"You don't mind me joining you, do you?" Janice asked Nyota, "My family took me on the cruise down the Nile when I was young, and I always wanted to know what your experience was like."

Uhura smiled. "Come on over and sit down. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

This was not just the Communications Officer being nice. Uhura was the most senior female Officer aboard the ship, the only female Chief Officer and only regular girl on the bridge. Constantly being around men could be so tiresome, especially given the attention she'd been receiving lately from the Captain and Ensign Chekov. She was overjoyed when she found out that the gender line-up among the Scyrans was a practical opposite of the Enterprises and she greatly enjoyed working with more women. But still, she missed the company of human women as well. Having Janice with her was a blessing.

"How're you adjusting to our new crewmates?" Uhura asked her friend as Janice laid down on the lounge-chair beside her.

"The Scyrans? I'm still getting used to them, to tell you the truth," Janice said, "I mean, there are the downsides, like, I thought I was getting hit on too much by the Enterprise men, but now I've got not just alien men but alien women hitting on me as well."

From anyone else, this would have been bragging, but Uhura knew the Yeoman too well. She hated it when people flirted with her, she was only comfortable when she initiated the flirtation. Otherwise, it pissed her off.

"But on the bright side, they brought families aboard this ship, who are incredibly fun to be around, and are very helpful," continued Janice. "I guess I like them when they're not hitting on me, though I noticed how differently they act when they're off-duty than when they're on-duty."

"Do they remind you at all of Mr. Spock when they're on-duty?" Uhura inquired.

Janice laughed. "Yes, actually! I mean, obviously they've got a sense of humor, but other than that, the way they talk and stand when on-duty is total Spock. But you know, I think I like that. The ship could use that to combat the Chekovs and Rileys of the crew."

Uhura nodded. "Yes, well, despite Dr. McCoy's problems with him, Mr. Spock is a good Officer to have around."

"Nyota, if you don't mind me asking, did you ever have a thing for Spock?" Janice asked.

The Communications Officer started laughing. "Yes, and at one time, I was the closest thing that Vulcan ever had to a girlfriend."

"What happened?"

Uhura sighed. "I realized it was pointless, that he was too ingrained in the Vulcan philosophy to ever have a normal relationship with a woman. The only way he'll ever possibly come close to having romance in his life is if he falls deeply, head-over-heels in love with someone so much that he can't resist. He didn't feel that way about me, which was okay, I never got to the point where I felt that way about him. I don't see that ever happening to Spock anyways. It was perfectly amicable and I love him as a friend, though I know Spock has more than his fair share of admirers among the Enterprise crew."

"Yeah, poor Nurse Chapel," Janice replied, shaking her head, "But I hear she's trying to move on with McCoy now. They've had coffee together a couple of times, at least."

Uhura smiled. "Good. She's such a lovely person and she and Bones would make a good match. What about you, Janice, have you ever crushed on Mr. Spock?"

"No, which is weird, because he's the only guy from the Enterprise besides the Captain that hasn't hit on me. Usually I love guys like that. But I don't feel that way about him which is a shame because I think we'd make a decent match, don't you?"

"Now that I think about it…. You were always the least emotional person on the old crew, so I guess so. Ha! It's an interesting idea, to say the least." Uhura then realized she was in the presence of a kindred spirit. "You know, I've been getting some extra attention recently too, but not from the Scyrans."

"Then who?"

"From the Captain and Chekov," replied Uhura, "Both of them have been going out of their way to spend more time with me and I've caught both of them giving me bedroom eyes when they thought I wasn't looking."

"Well, does it bother you?"

"I don't know," Uhura mused, "They're both attractive in their own way. The Captain has his manly authority bit, and Chekov has his boyish mischief. Sometimes I enjoy it and sometimes I wish they would stop."

"Well, with each you'd have an entirely different relationship dynamic. Both would present problems when it comes to power, but off duty Chekov would still probably act like a love-sick puppy-dog while Kirk would be more like a Don Juan. Of course, you should always marry the man, but the boy is always good for fun and flings." Janice stated, kicking her sandals off her feet.

"I just don't know how I feel about romance in Star Fleet," Uhura explained, "Like you said, there's the whole power dynamic thing, along with all the issues that come with mixing your personal and professional lives. I mean, if it ended badly, you'd still have to see that person every day."

"You know, it's so unfair how much easier it is for men in Star Fleet than it is for women. I mean, it's okay for the guy to hit on the girl and everyone sees that as normal and the girl is stuck living near him, but since girls in Star Fleet are already seen as less feminine, if we were to hit on guys in Starfleet, we'd be seen as aggressive bitches. A superior male officer can hit on a female officer and then everyone assumes she's sleeping her way to the top, a superior female officer hits on a male officer and everyone sees her as a vamp. If a female officer hits on an equally ranked male officer, everyone assume she's just planning to become another Star Fleet wife. And then there's the fact that those old male admirals still see women in service as either nymphomaniacs or lesbians. I mean, how long ago was it when the feminist movement began? And we still have to put up with this bullshit?"

"I know," Uhura agreed. "I wish we could just put aside feminism and not have to fight idiocy like this, but we can't because double standards like that still exist. I mean, I'm a feminist and proud of it, but I do wish I didn't have to even know I am one."

"You know, I mentioned feminism to one of the Scyran Officers, and this guy started laughing. He couldn't believe that in a society as advanced as ours feminism was still a relevant cause and not just a societal norm. Apparently the Scyran society sprung up because women were enslaved on their planet so the women had an uprising with a bunch of male slaves and took over half the planet. Scyran men actually like a lot of matriarchal customs because their experiences with patriarchal societies were so traumatizing. I wonder how the Scyrans would react if they found out about some of the double standards we have to put up with."

"They're going to eventually, and I doubt they'll like it," Uhura sighed. "They already seemed pretty shocked by our uniforms. But they're reasonable people, they'll adjust."

"No doubt their views on gender will take a lot of our superior officers by surprise. You know it's totally normal for their men to wear dresses and makeup?"

Uhura laughed. "Yeah, I noticed! It really caught me by surprise at first, but you want to hear the weird thing? I'm even getting used to that."

"Me too!"

The two of the women dissolved into peals of laughter.

Captain James T. Kirk stayed perfectly still, afraid any movement on his part would offend his Hostess. It wasn't easy, though, staying still in the kneeling position. Beside him was the ship anthropologist, Lieutenant Greeley. Jim watched as the Colonel, dressed in a flowing blue dress held a long, lit match up to the bowl of incense and lit it. Next to her was the similarly-dress miniature version of herself, her daughter Arsinoe, who continually drew a fistful of spices from a bowl and threw them into the air. The urge to sneeze was almost overwhelming. Kirk tried to focus on the big, beautiful statue of the two green women in front of them.

"Blessed Mother Heloise, who gave us our strength and with it our freedom," said the Colonel, "Caroline, Daughter of Heloise who gave us our goodness, accept these offerings from your life-long servants, Minerva and Arsinoe Hippolyta and our esteemed guests, Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Lieutenant Danica Greeley."

Minerva and Arsinoe proceeded to chant nonsense words as if they were in a trance, but after ten minutes, the stopped abruptly. Arsinoe stopped throwing the spices and they both turned to look at the Captain and Lieutenant, smiling.

"That, my friends," said the Colonel, "Is one of the more traditional worship rituals for the Goddesses Heloise and Caroline. We do not usually do traditional rituals, in our religion our people usually make their own private ways of worshipping the deities. We feel it improves our relationships with the divine."

Kirk finally could not help it, he sneezed several times, violently.

"I'm sorry, the spices make you sneeze if you're not used to them," remarked little Arsinoe. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the captain.

"Thank you, Princess."

"No, no, no, I'm 'Little Sister Arsinoe' or just, 'Arsinoe' or 'Little Sister.' I don't want to be called Princess or Your Highness or anything like that!"

Kirk laughed and patted her on the head. "You're a lot like your Mother."

Colonel Minerva smiled. "I really don't care if she goes by her royal title or not. I refuse to go by mine because this is a military environment. I'm only crowned princess on Pyroscyra, not aboard the Penthesilea."

"Your ritual was absolutely beautiful, Colonel," Lieutenant Greeley said, "I truly enjoyed witnessing it, it will be great for my report."

"Why not visit in on one of our Priests or Priestesses in one of the temples instead?" Minerva asked, getting up from her kneeling position. "Not that we mind you observing us, it's just that you would have gotten a much more authentic view of our traditional rituals that way."

"The clergy are still busy assembling the temples, and I couldn't wait to get started, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, we Scyrans like company," replied Minerva, "I just hope you'll get what you need out of it."

"Actually, if you have any literature regarding your religion, that would be great," ventured Greeley.

Minerva looked at Arsinoe. "Precious One, why don't you go get your old Deities handbook from your room? I'm sure that will be a great deal of help to Lieutenant Greeley."

"Okay Mama!" Arsinoe scurried off and returned seconds later with an old book with a beautiful cover depicting nine beautiful women and three handsome men among the clouds.

"This will tell you all the basics," Arsinoe informed Greeley as she handed her the book.

"Thank you, Arsinoe, I promise to take very good care of it and return it to you the second I'm done."

"You can keep it." Arsinoe replied.

Greeley smiled. "Oh, aren't you the sweetest little girl. If there's anything I can ever do for you, Arsinoe, just tell me. I owe you a favor."

Just then, Colonel Minerva's communicator beeped. She picked it up and turned on the microphone and screen. The figure of Second Lieutenant Qamra appeared.

"Colonel Minerva, there was an incident in the Omega Bar. Two high-ranking Star Fleet Officers got in a fight and a couple of Scyran officers were involved."

Minerva felt her heart sink. She was afraid of something like this. "You're saying Star Fleet Officers fought against our own Officers?"

"No Madam, The Star Fleet Officers were fighting each other, and then two of our officers got involved somehow. The sides were not exactly clear."

"Is the situation under control now?"

"Yes Colonel, we have contained all of the people involved, taken witness testimony. The Officers who fought are awaiting you in separate cells in the Brig."

"You put them in cells? Was that really necessary?" Minerva asked.

"They would not stop trying to harm each other. We need you down in the security bay immediately. We're having trouble questioning them."

"Who are the arrested Officers."

"Dr. Leonard McCoy and Commander Spock of Star Fleet, Major Calix Petra and Captain—I'm sorry—Junior Captain Selene Rhoda of the Scyran Army."

"Spock and Bones?" Kirk asked in surprise.

Minerva felt terrible. The last thing she needed when forming relations with the Star Fleet crew was to have a brawl break out and have two major Star Fleet Officers arrested a week and a half into their mission. Those Officers being best friends with the Captain didn't help, either. She groaned. "Okay, I'll be down there soon. Minerva out."

She turned to the others. "Lieutenant Greeley, I hate to ask this, but could you watch Arsinoe while the Captain and I see to this matter?"

"Oh, I would love to!" Greeley replied. "What time should I put her to bed in case you're not back until late?"

"Twenty-two hundred hours."

Minerva crouched down and gave her daughter a big hug. "I need to go take care of something, okay? Promise to be a good girl?"

"Yes, Mama, I promise."

Minerva kissed Arsinoe. "Good girl. I love you."

"Love you too, Mama."

"Come on then, Colonel, let's see what is going on right now."

Lieutenant Qamra was there to greet the Colonel and the Captain when they arrived at the security bay.

"They all seem to have quieted down. Both Star Fleet Officers appear to be intoxicated in some way."

"Are you sure both Star Fleet Officers are intoxicated? Not just Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock too?" Kirk asked, sure he had heard the Lieutenant wrong. Mr. Spock didn't drink. No Vulcan drank.

"Yes Sir. We weren't sure why they were acting so strangely, Scyrans don't drink."

"Neither do Vulcans, Lieutenant!" Kirk said sharply, "I refuse to believe that my First Officer had a single alcoholic beverage. You must be mistaken."

"Well, maybe he didn't, but he claims he's had a lot to drink. My knowledge of Vulcans is extremely limited, but I had heard they were incapable of lying."

Kirk refused to believe that. Obviously Spock had become inebriated some other way and merely believed he had gotten drunk. Drinking was something that he would never do.

"Whatever caused their current state, we need to talk to them anyways," Minerva interjected. "I'll see the suspects now."

She turned to Kirk. "Captain, I believe right now that you are emotionally compromised. I think you should wait and calm down before you face the Officers. I promise I'll get to the bottom of this. Just wait here."

"Fine." Kirk knew she was right and despite his indignation over the situation, was going to do the rational thing.

Minerva entered the brig to find four of the cells inhabited by a person each. A Vulcan man to her left, a Scyran woman next, a human man after that, and a Scyran man to her right.

Minerva looked at them all in dismay. She was embarrassed, but she actually had a greater acquaintance with the Star Fleet Officers in the brig than the Scyran Officer Rhoda. She knew Petra and Rhoda worked in Engineering, but she didn't spend as much time in the Engine rooms as she used to. But she had once been Petra's lover, though they had parted way amicably years ago. She had had a check-up with McCoy, been there when he examined her daughter, and had talked to him several times when security officers were wounded. Spock she saw as her fellow First Officer though she technically outranked him. They worked together a lot being two of the most senior Officers on board. She had taken a great liking to both him and McCoy, and now she had to interrogate them. Spock was lying on the bench in his cell with his head in his hands while McCoy sat slumped over with his head between his knees.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to you all one at a time, get all of your stories. You're going to all tell me the truth, and you're going to tell me every little detail. If you're all good and I get a clear story, I'll let you all out, but I want a concrete story. You're to answer every question as truthfully as you possibly can. Commander Spock?"

Spock looked up, revealing a face marked by greenish bruises and said in a slurred tone. "Oh, no!"

"Commander Spock, since you are the highest ranking Officer, I am going to start with you." Minerva pulled a chair up to face him and looked at her info-pad.

"Mr. Spock, are you intoxicated?"

"Yes." Spock said, his speech suddenly no longer as slurred.

"Do you know how you became intoxicated?"

"Yes."

"How did you become intoxicated?"

"I drank a lot of alcohol."

"Your Captain is under the impression that Vulcans do not imbibe alcohol, is this correct?"

"It is."

"You are a Vulcan, correct?"

"Negative." Spock had a smile on his face, like he was hoping for an emotional reaction to this answer. He did not get one.

"If you are not a Vulcan, then what are you and why have you represented yourself as such in the past?"

"I am half-Vulcan on my father's side and half-human on my mother's side. I was raised on Vulcan and live by their code of logic."

"So you identify more with your Vulcan heritage than with your human heritage."

"I identify completely with my Vulcan heritage."

"Then if you identify as a Vulcan, and Vulcans do not drink, then how did you come to imbibe alcohol, let alone enough to cause this state of inebriation?"

"I have been seized by illogical feelings so I indulged my human side and did something illogical."

"So you got drunk because you felt more human?"

"I felt illogical human things and wanted them to go away. Everyone says alcohol makes you feel different, so I took the logical course to feel different."

"But you just said you acted illogically, so how could it have been the logical course?"

"I thought it was the logical course because my human side was interfering."

"But now, in an inebriated state, you have a greater grasp of logic than when you were sober?"

Spock smiled and waved his finger at her. "You think you're smarter than me, don't you?"

"I know I am at the moment. But I do not think my intellect is greater than yours when you're sober."

"You're really pretty. Even when you broke my neck and my leg, I thought you were pretty, you know that?"

"I fail to see how that is relevant." She had no clue what was going on in his head, but it was her job to get it out.

"I don't know if it is or not. But, you know, just because I don't feel emotions doesn't mean I can't appreciate a pretty girl."

"Let's move forward. How did the fight start?"

"Well, I saw the Doctor and Nurse Chapel sitting together and I went over to sit with them and talk."

"Were you drunk at this point?"

"Yes."

"Alright, and what happened next?"

"Well, McCoy started getting mad at the things I was saying."

"What were you saying?"

"I don't remember, but I think it had something to do with how I never wanted Nurse Chapel."

"And then what happened?"

"Well, he started saying things that made me mad, that I couldn't love, that I was as cold and morally corrupt as a Klingon, that being Vulcan meant I had no soul, that my father was a computer and that I had no right being around regular people. So then we started fighting."

"And how did the Scyrans get involved?"

"Well, they came over and said we should stop, that anyone was capable of love, and that they were in love and then the man started saying how he used to be in love with this other woman and it had ended well and there was no need to fight over it. Then I said his current mate and the other woman he mentioned were disgusting and McCoy yelled that the two Scyrans were freaks and so they got mad and we all started fighting and then we got held by security."

"Who was the former girlfriend that you called disgusting?"

A green blush appeared on Spock's cheeks. "You. I was mad and I said it in anger. I was mad at him, mad at myself, mad at McCoy, mad at Chapel, mad at you, and mad at all the Scyrans."

"Why were you mad at me?"

"Because you're a Scyran."

"And why are you mad at Scyrans?"

"Because I've been losing my logic ever since you people came along."

Minerva sighed. "Thank you for your honesty, Spock."

Minerva interrogated the rest of them and pieced the story together. Apparently Nurse Chapel had been in love with Spock, who didn't care for her, and she had moved on with McCoy who did. Spock, inebriated, started taunting Chapel and McCoy about it, which led to the war of words which led to the fight. When she finished interrogating them all, Spock sobbingly apologized for calling her and Rhoda disgusting and McCoy apologized for calling the Scyrans freaks.

"Alright, Rhoda and Petra, since you are Scyrans and my officers, I am going to sentence you to boot shining and dish washing duty for the next week and a half. Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock, though I am technically your Commanding Officer as well, I do not think at this point in the merging of our crew that it would be appropriate for me to issue disciplinary action against you. Instead, I will leave that to Captain Kirk. Now, excuse me."

Minerva left the brig and found Kirk waiting for her. She handed him her info pad. "Here's an account of everything that went down. I punished Rhoda and Petra but I'm leaving Spock and McCoy's discipline to you. Spock says that he has started experiencing illogical human feelings and blames it on my countrymen and I."

"Maybe he should be re-assigned given his prejudices."

"No. This is just a phase. Spock is an invaluable part of the crew whatever his current prejudices. Besides, he's drunk, he probably has no idea what he's saying. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home to my child."

"That's fine, Colonel, thank you."

Minerva left and Kirk entered the brig. He didn't bother with any formalities. Instead, he marched up too Spock's cell and demanded, "Spock, what in Hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Captain, just trying to put my human side away."

"Spock, you and McCoy are both forbidden from imbibing any alcohol from this point out, you are both on house arrest for a week and Spock, you will be spending an hour a day with Counselor Stevens and be under the watchful eye of Colonel Minerva for as long as I see fit."

"Aw, Jim, that's just cruel."

"You insulted an entire race, including their crown princess, that has allowed us access to incredible technology, a race the Federation is desperate to have diplomatic relations with, and I want to know why. You are not yourself and I want to know what is happening with you. Now, have fun spending the night in the brig."

Kirk opened the doors of everyone's cell but Spock's and then left abruptly, seething in anger.


	3. Chapter 3: Progress

Chapter Three: Progress

Jim Kirk watched in excitement the vision of a blue, green, purple and white planet appeared on the screen. They were orbiting this planet, waiting a small amount of time to analyze it.

"It appears to be a Class M planet, Captain, Colonel," announced Spock, looking into the viewer. "Populated by humanoids as well as various animals. Slightly lower gravity than we're used to, and their waters appear to be purple and white as well as blue, but otherwise a perfectly normal class M planet."

"Well then, I propose we assemble a landing party immediately! Chekov, Spock, you two, Dr. McCoy and myself will go down there and leave Scotty in command."

"Um, Captain?"

Kirk blushed and turned to the second command chair where Colonel Minerva sat, smiling. "Of course, Colonel, we leave you in command."

"Actually, I was going to suggest I go with you. It wouldn't be safe to send the commanding officer down on an unfamiliar planet without a member of security there. I also possess a great deal of scientific knowledge that could be useful."

"Wouldn't it be an even bigger risk to have both commanding officers land?" Kirk asked her.

"Captain, I can only die in a war-related death or by choice. There is no chance of losing me."

"Captain, it would actually be more logical to have Colonel Minerva go instead of you," said Spock, "She is less likely to be lost and is more capable of defending the party in case of any hostile encounter. It would also be good to have a Scyran officer involved to observe the practices of a standard landing party."

Kirk was annoyed by this statement. He expected a little more loyalty from his friend. But if Spock said it was logical, it probably was. "Fine, Colonel, why don't you and a Scyran Officer of your choice accompany us?"

"Thank you Captain. First Lieutenant Cynara is our top plant biologist, she would be an excellent addition."

Spock nodded. "Most logical."

"Very well, call her up and then we'll beam down."

Jim wasn't sure how he felt about this situation. Minerva and Spock were right of course, but he felt his authority being…. Not exactly challenged but definitely prodded, for lack of a better word. He'd just have to get used to the fact that he wasn't the only one in command anymore.

Upon landed on the planet, Lieutenant Cynara immediately started to take readings along with Spock and Minerva. McCoy walked up just behind Jim and whispered. "I always thought our away teams could use some more beautiful women."

Kirk could definitely see what McCoy meant. For some reason seeing the green-winged, shapely, violet-eyed women at their work was oddly calming; though it was hard to resist the urge to stroke the Colonel's black wavy mane and the Lieutenant's blonde curls. It definitely made it more enjoyable, and they definitely did go along with the lovely planet, which was like a beautiful garden with purple and blue-leaved trees.

"Mr. Chekov, we do not require two surveys of the same area, kindly move somewhere else to take your readings." Spock called out to the Ensign, not listening to his friends' conversation. Chekov grudgingly moved from his place next to Minerva and started taking readings of in the distance.

Spock then eyed the Captain and McCoy carefully, who proceeded to start taking their own readings.

After a few minutes, Kirk called them all together.

"Colonel, I think it would be prudent to split up into teams, do you agree?"

She nodded. "A very good idea, Captain."

"Thank you, why don't we split up into pairs. Chekov and I will go one way, Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Cynara can go another, and you and Spock a third way? We'll meet back here in twenty minutes."

"I'd rather be paired off with you and have Chekov go with Commander Spock, if you please. Or have the Lieutenant go with you instead. One of the reasons I came down, after all, was to see to your safety and I'd feel more comfortable if you were with a Scyran Officer."

"Very well, the Lieutenant can go with Spock, McCoy will go with Chekov, and you'll come with me."

They agreed and the three pairs split up.

They met back twenty minutes later with plenty of readings concerning the plant life, but still no sight of the humanoid race that was supposed to inhabit planet. It was becoming troubling, as one of the most important parts of their mission was to encounter and observe the intelligent life that inhabited the planets they discovered.

"I think it would be a good idea to have the Lieutenant take the air and scan the land that way for life."

"A logical idea," agreed Spock, "She could cover more herself by air than all of us by foot. Perhaps you should do the same."

Minerva looked uneasily at the others. "Are you sure you will be safe without us."

"We've been able to handle away missions without Scyran bodyguards before, Colonel," said Kirk impatiently. He didn't like being treated like he needed baby-sitting. "I assure you, we'll be fine."

"Very well. If we don't find anything in an hour, we'll come back." With that, the two women took to the air and flew off.

"Nice one, Spock," grumbled McCoy, "We finally get the pleasure of two beautiful, available women accompanying us on an away mission, and you get them to fly off and leave us."

"I was not aware you were keeping track of their marital status, Doctor, nor was I that you yourself were a free man."

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I still don't like to look!"

"In any case, the two of them are here to contribute to the mission, not entertain your libido. It would be highly illogical to keep them with us when they could do us a better service by taking to the air."

"Oh come on, Spock, even you must enjoy looking at the occasional pretty girl!" McCoy said, exasperated.

"If I were to get in the way or my and the lady's work by looking at her simply because of a feeling of attraction, it would be illogical and disrespectful. There are no female Officers, just as there are no male Officers. There are Officers that are female and officers that are male. Officers are always officers first and I do not view them as anything else." Spock answered. "I look at officers that are female on duty no differently than I look at officers that are male on duty. I also find that many of you humans are often distracted by your attractions. I am immune to such a weakness. I appreciated the presence of the Colonel and the Lieutenant for the services they are able to provide."

McCoy snorted. "Yeah, right. Then what about off-duty, Spock? Do you let yourself feel attracted off-duty?"

"I have better use for my time," replied the Vulcan simply.

"Bah!" McCoy answered. "You're not fooling anybody with that computer act! One of these days you're going to reveal your human side, I just hope that I'll be there when it happens."

"Well, Doctor," replied Spock, "I hope then that you live for a very long time."

Kirk's lip curled. While sometimes Spock and McCoy's verbal sparring could be annoying, it was times like these when they were highly entertaining.

"Come on, Spock!" McCoy said, "Even you have to feel the desire for good old-fashioned sex once in a while! Not even a Vulcan is immune to the calls of simply biology."

"Indeed, Doctor, you have yourself witnessed myself at a time of sexual desire," answered Spock, "But now is not one of those times. Officers are Officers, not sex objects. For such an activity, I would need a Vulcan woman."

"Bullshit. Vulcans are capable of mating with humans too. You're proof of this!" McCoy answered triumphantly.

"Perhaps, but I would still prefer a Vulcan woman." Spock insisted.

"I don't care what race she is," Chekov said, "As long as she's humanoid, good-looking, and able to carry on a decent conversation, I'm open. Those Scyran women, though, they're gorgeous."

"They really are, making love with them must be like making love to an angel," McCoy mused wistfully.

"It is," Kirk said, satisfyingly. All of the men, even Spock, looked at him, completely stunned.

"You mean, you slept with one of the Scyrans, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Oh yes, with Colonel Minerva, actually," replied Kirk, "We did it one night in her quarters after she put her daughter to bed. She asked me for a one night stand, no strings attached, and I complied. None of her lovers were picked to be part of the crew, you see, so she had been feeling a little lonely. The Scyrans have a very casual attitude toward sex. I was surprised how little awkwardness there was after. It was excellent, but it was done when we were finished. I was shocked at how easy it was."

"Damn." McCoy said. "You mean, she didn't expect anything after?"

"No, not at all. It was almost like it didn't happen," explained Jim, "It was a fantastic experience. Sex for Scyrans can be a very deep, romantic things, but it can also be a means to an end. In this case, it was a means to an end. She made that very clear before we did it."

"You didn't feel anything?" Chekov asked.

"No, but then, I've got my eyes on someone else." Kirk said simply. He saw Chekov's expression darken.

"Captain! Commander! Doctor! Chekov!"

The four men looked up to see Lieutenant Cynara descending upon them. When she reached the ground, she looked at Jim and requested to give a report.

"Request granted, Lieutenant." Jim answered.

"I have found a village on this planet. These people call themselves the Rubrazens. I have sent a message to Colonel Minerva and she is heading back now. I did not make any contact with them for fear of violating the Prime Directive. I can lead you to them once Minerva gets back."

"Excellent work, Lieutenant."

Minerva quickly arrived and the landing party made their way to the village, hiding behind bushes to observe the people once they got there. They were humanoids with very tanned skin who dressed in plain. Old-fashioned clothes.

"They appear to be in the midst of their bronze age," Spoke said. "I cannot place their language, but it seems similar to Klingon. May I suggest we record a sample and have Lieutenant Uhura analyze it?"

"Excellent idea, Spock," answered Minerva.

Spock paused before answering. "…. Thank you, Colonel."

Minerva took out her tri-corder and started to record a conversation between two of the people."

They continued to observe the people, who seemed to have an egalitarian society based on agriculture and black-smithing. They seemed happy and healthy, and according to the health scans that McCoy was able to acquire, similar to Betazoids in their physiology.

"Do you think they may have telepathic or empathic abilities?" Lieutenant Cynara asked.

"If they had, they would have discovered us by now," McCoy answered. "But I definitely think it's possible they could end up developing some." He put his tricorder away. "Well, I think that's all we can really acquire for now."

"Understood." Kirk opened his translator. "Kirk to Scotty."

"Yeah Captain?"

"Find our location and bring us aboard, ."

"Will do, Captain."

Counselor Jack Steinem groaned as he looked at his itinerary. He had a session with Spock next and was not looking forward to it. He didn't think that when he was assigned to the Penthesilea that he would be saddled with the responsibility of trying to analyze a half-Vulcan who pretended he was a full one.

It had been over a week since the incident where Captain Kirk had ordered his first officer to attend daily sessions with the ship's counselor. As far as Jack was concerned, he was the one truly being punished with this arrangement. Trying to analyze Spock was like trying to analyze the emotions of a brick wall. All Spock would admit to were "Illogical human emotions".

When Jack asked him which particular human emotions he was referring to, Spock would always answer the same way.

"I fail to see how that is relevant. They are irrational human emotions, which are all one and the same to a Vulcan."

Today, however, Jack was going to try something else. He carefully planned his words in his brain as he waited for Spock to arrive. When the Vulcan finally did, Jack felt prepared. He opened the door for Spock as always and had him sit on the couch in his quarters.

"How are you feeling, Spock?" Jack asked as he sat across from his Vulcan patient.

"Healthy enough, Counselor," replied Spock, "If I were feeling sick I would have reported to sick bay."

"I mean mentally, how do you feel?" Jack answered, "Are those illogical human emotions still plaguing you?"

"Somewhat, yes, but unlike nine days prior, I have them well under control now," answered Spock.

"Good! Then you can tell me what they are then."

"I have told you before, Counselor, that is not relevant."

"Then why can't you tell me?" Jack asked him. "I mean, if it really doesn't matter, then you should have no problem telling me what they are, right?"

"It would be a waste of time."

"But are we not already wasting time by arguing about this? I can't let you go until I am sure you're well mentally and emotionally. And I can't be sure until I know what it is you're feeling."

"Does it matter since I have them under control?" Spock asked.

"See, I'm not sure you do. They're affecting your decision to tell me, I know it. If you really had them under control, you'd have no reservations about telling me. You don't want to be here, so you'd do whatever it is you could to have this done as quickly as possible. But by not admitting your feelings to me, you're dragging this out. That doesn't very Vulcan to me. Are you afraid I might tell someone? Because, I assure you, these sessions are strictly confidential. All I can tell Colonel Minerva is whether or not we've made progress."

Spock shifted, slightly. "It is a very… delicate matter."

"Believe it or not, Spock, I can help you. Refusing my help when you're so unfamiliar with your human side. It's the only way you're going to be able to work this out, Spock."

"My feelings are… inappropriate for an Officer such as myself." Spock admitted.

Jack felt his stomach rise. Finally! They were getting somewhere!

Spock sat in his quarters, playing his lyre and trying not to worry about his session with the counselor. He was scared of what he told Counselor Steinem getting out. He knew worry and fear were human emotions. But so were the ones he confessed to Counselor Steinem and he was having a hard time controlling those feelings.

He was ashamed. He never should have told the Counselor all that. No doubt it would come back to haunt him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. He calmed himself quickly and went to the door to find the Captain and the Colonel waiting for him. He invited them into his quarters, worried they were going to confront him.

Back on the Enterprise, Spock wouldn't have really been able to entertain guests. All his quarters had been there was a bedroom adjoined to an office with a private washroom. The Penthesilea was a different story. He had a sitting room adjoined to a dining room equipped with a food replicator and a separate bedroom, office, and bathroom. The rooms were spacious enough to accommodate a whole party if he wished. He invited them to sit down and offered them drinks from his replicator.

"Tarkaillian Tea, please." The Colonel said, setting herself down on the couch.

"I'll have a coca-cola." Jim requested.

Coca-Cola was one of those human beverages Spock did not understand. It had absolutely no health benefits whatsoever, it made them bloat and gain weight, and yet they drank it like water. Spock got their drinks and sat down with them.

"We've got bad news, Commander." Minerva said after taking a small sip of her tea.

Spock was surprised. Surely this was a strange way to start to tell him they knew what was going on with him, but he just weighted.

"And what news is that, Colonel?" Spock asked.

"Uhura is unable to translate the language the Rubrazens spoke." Minerva replied.

"So then what is our next move?" Spock asked, concealing his relief. They were not here to talk about his feelings!

"Spock, Uhura is one of the top Linguists in Star Fleet," Kirk said, "If she cannot figure it out, then we're going to have to bring in non-Star Fleet help. It just so happens that the best non-Star Fleet linguist in the Federation happens to be—"

"-Amanda Grayson." Spock finished for him. "My mother."

"We didn't think you'd mind having her aboard the ship," said Minerva, "But when we contacted her about helping us, she asked that we check with you before setting up the job. Would you mind terribly if we had your mother come aboard to help us?"

Spock thought for a minute. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of his mother in his current state, she had a way of figuring things out about him some way he could not figure out. But if he said no, that was no doubt going to raise a few flags and he could not afford that.

"I have no objections to my mother coming aboard and assisting the crew. She is more than qualified for the job."

Minerva got up happily. "Very well then! That's all we needed to know! We'll send word to Professor Grayson, set course for Vulcan, and pick her up and then come back. Thank you, Mr. Spock. Captain?"

Jim got up and followed the Colonel to the door. After they left, Spock returned to his lyre, wondering what the Hell he had gotten himself into.

McCoy looked at the Colonel enviously as they waited for Professor Grayson's shuttle to land. Like them, she was dressed in her dress uniform. But unlike the Star Fleet dress uniforms, hers didn't look insanely uncomfortable. Rather, it was loose-fitting, with a wide, low-cut square neckline trimmed in platinum, a platinum-belted green loose tunic and green breeches. Now high, tight, restricting collar, no tight chest line or stupid gold braid. No restricting pants. McCoy couldn't understand why Star Fleet's dress uniform had to be so uncomfortable.

Minerva looked back at him with an expression of bewildered sympathy, as if she were wondering the same thing. In her hands was a beautiful but unfamiliar looking object that looked like a seven-pointed star with two roses crossed in front of it. The roses' petals were made out of opal, their stems Emerald, and the star was made of platinum and rubies.

"What is that your holding, Minnie?" McCoy asked, trying to get his mind off the uniform.

"A gift for Professor Grayson," replied Minerva, holding it up. "It is a holy item, very symbolic. I'll explain its significance when I present it to her, but it is a Scyran custom."

"That is very kind of you, Colonel," Jim told her, "Professor Grayson happens to be the wife of Ambassador Sarek, so you are doing an honor to Vulcan as well as Professor Grayson with this gift."

"This gift does not have to do with her husband, but more to do with her and Spock," explained Minerva. "But I am glad that it will do some good politically as well."

Just then the shuttle approached and Kirk and McCoy assumed an attention stance, which Minerv and Spock had already assumed. To their surprise, when the shuttle docked, Ambassador Sarek was the first to emerge, followed by Amanda.

Minerva was curious about Spock's mother. A woman who had left her own planet to live amongst a completely different culture and raise a child in it was no doubt a formidable woman. She expected Professor Grayson to be as serious and unemotional as Spock, but the woman was smiling, dressed in an elaborate head dress and a shimmering green gown.

The Officers gave the Ambassador and his wife the Vulcan salute, and Kirk introduced Minerva and the Sarek couple.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," replied Amanda graciously to Minerva, "I had no idea Scyrans were so lovely."

Minerva held up her gift. "Professor Grayson, I would like to present you with the Heloyoko Star, an honor we Scyrans give to esteemed mothers in our culture. It represents our Mother Goddess Heloise and our Goddess of Fertility and Children, Miyoko, blessing and recognizing the sacrifice, gift, duty, accomplishment and honor that being a great mother is."

Amanda took it from Minerva, looking shocked. "Oh my, it's beautiful! I feel so honored and flattered, thank you, Your Royal Highness!"

"Please, call me Minerva, or if you must use a title, call me Colonel," replied Minerva, "I am glad you like it. It is capable of being shrunken down into a necklace pendant."

"In most cultures, mothering awards are given to women who have had many children," Sarek said, sounding confused. "My wife has only had one."

"You don't have to have many children to earn this award. Your wife bravely left everything she knew and successfully raised a child amidst a very different alien culture and helped make him into a great man. That is more than enough to deserve the Heloyoko Star," explained Minerva.

"She also married a high-ranking Ambassador," commented Sarek, "No doubt helping her case."

Minerva did not miss the insinuation. "Well, no offense, Ambassador, but this rite has absolutely nothing to do with you. This honor does not involve any man apart from the mother's male children. We do not have marriage or husbands in our society, so who the woman in question is married to really does not enter into the equation."

"It is a lovely gesture," Amanda assured the Scyran. "I only wish I could return it in some way."

Minerva smiled. "It is no matter. You return the gesture with the hard work you did to make Spock what he is today. I know, I have seen six of my children reach adulthood."

"Oh my!" Amanda sounded shocked. "How many children do you have?"

"Seven. My youngest child, Arsinoe, she lives on the ship with me. She is five and I hope you will meet her aboard the ship."

"You look too young to have any children, let alone six adult ones." Amanda commented.

"Remember, Wife," Sarek said, "The Scyrans are immortal and though they look young are usually much older. How old are you, Colonel?"

"Twenty four hundred and forty of your years old, Ambassador." Minerva told him. "Now, if you and your wife will accompany myself and Mr. Spock on a tour of the ship?"

"We would be happy to." Sarek answered.

Four hours later, Amanda was in Minerva and Arsinoe's quarters while Sarek was in Spock's quarters, discussing a matter of importance with his son. Spock had told his father that he require counsel regarding a matter only Sarek could help him with. After their discussion, Sarek and Spock went to the Colonel's quarters and found Arsinoe sitting in Amanda's lap on the couch and reading a book of Scyran theology to her. Spock looked at his mother, who seemed extremely content with her current position. She and Arsinoe looked up at Spoock and Sarek and Amanda spoke.

"You know Spock, even though the two of you are quite different, she reminds me a lot of yocu at this age. Have you learned anything about Scyran theology or history? It's very fascinating."

Spock shifted his weight. "I have not had much time to learn more than the things my Scyran peers have mentioned in passing, no. But I understand it is indeed a fascinating study and intend to look into it myself in the future."

Amanda got up from the couch with Arsinoe, then bent down to face the little girl. "You go and tell your Mommy that I had a very good time and left to have dinner with my family, alright?"

"Okay." Arsinoe said, nodding. "Thank you, Professor."

Amanda straightened up and looked at her two men. "Shall we go?"

They left Minerva's quarters and it wasn't long before Amanda spoke.

"The Colonel is quite lovely," remarked Amanda, not looking at her son as the two of them walked along the halls.

Spock wasn't sure how to respond to this. His mother had an uncanny ability to figure out certain things without Spock knowing he was telling her something. He didn't want to tell her anything by accident.

"I find her to be an excellent Commanding Officer and a very intelligent person," replied Spock, "She performs her duties with utmost dedication and efficiency and seems to be a good mother as well."

"That Little Arsinoe is very sweet." Amanda said. "I was so touched by the two of them, making it work on a Star ship. They really prove that military service does not have to get in the way of family. Someday I hope you have an arrangement like that, Spock."

"Wife, there is no need for you to remark. Spock's situation is satisfactory." Sarek said.

"Can I help it if I want to see grandchildren before I die?" Amanda replied, hurt. "I mean, it's all well and good for Spock to have all the time in the world, but I don't. He's had plenty of time to find someone, settle down, and start a family."

Spock didn't know how to feel about what his mother was saying. He could sympathize with her worries, but he didn't think it was very logical."

Sarek gave Spock a significant look. "Give him time, Wife, give him time."


	4. Chapter 4: Communication

AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews. Sorry about the mistake with the third chapter, it has been fixed. If the last time you read this the third chapter was a repeat of the second, please go back and re-read the third chapter or you won't understand this one. I really liked all your reviews, a lot of you have very cool ideas about where this story is going. I've done a few sex scenes before but am not great at them. I'm not sure whether or not I'll have them in the future, but I would still like some input and advice about them in case I do decide to include them. In the future, I will be stealing plots from certain episodes of TNG, DS9, and some other works of fiction. I promise though, when I do, I will identify what I'm ripping off in an author's note before each chapter.

I promise you guys that I have some great things in store for Uhura. She was one of my favorite characters and one of my role models because she was a fully-fleshed out, non-stereotypical strong black female character on a show that aired in an era of hostile racism and sexism. I'm hoping to use her and other characters to examine new social dynamics and prejudices that exist in the future. This is a LONG chapter (over six thousand words), so enjoy!

Chapter Four: Communication

Lieutenant Uhura smiled at herself in the mirror. She could not help but feel proud of herself at the moment. For the past three weeks she and Professor Grayson had been deciphering the Rubrazens' strange language and had finally found an easy way to translate the bulk of it into English through a new technique the Professor had been developing over the last five years. The Lieutenant had been floored by Mrs. Sarek's skill and creativity. She was surprised that the Professor wasn't better known for her brilliance when it came to words. She supposed that the Professor probably lived in the shadow of her husband. Uhura vowed never to let that happen to her.

She was now changing into her dress uniform, preparing for the presentation she and Professor Grayson were to give to a select group of Officers in Holodeck One. She was excited to give it, despite the fact that she had to do it in Dress uniform, which she disliked almost as much as McCoy did.

Actually, Uhura disliked her regular uniforms too. The skirt was too short. The problem was that the pants uniform offered to women sent the message that the female officer wearing them was a defensive, arrogant and overly-aggressive and they rarely got promoted early. But at the same time, she hated having her legs so exposed. Uhura couldn't help it, she was insecure about her body. She had been a very chubby girl growing up, losing her baby-fat at the age of nineteen. But still, she felt the sting of old childhood scars that made her doubt and feel insecure about her appearance. It wasn't that she thought she was fat. She knew consciously that she was an attractive woman, but that didn't stop her from feeling old insecurities, no matter how much she fought them. Still, she always tried to turn lemons into lemonade, and used her desire not to think about her looks to become even more involved in her work.

Uhura turned away from the mirror and looked over her presentation materials. All her projectors and info-pads were in order, numbered one to twenty-three. She still couldn't believe that the Professor and she had accomplished so much. When she first encountered the sample recordings the away team had given her, she had been completely at a loss. But Mrs. Sarek had taught her so much in the weeks they had worked together.

Uhura looked around her quarters in appreciation. Aside from the holodecks, her favorite thing about the Penthesilea were the spacious quarters Officers had. Her bedroom and closet were large, she had her own sitting room and office, and the bathroom was excellent. She finally had enough room for all the African art she cherished. She couldn't help but be reminded of that time she had to give up her quarters on the Enterprise to that awful Princess Elaan and the woman had called them a "dump", she wondered how Elaan would find her new quarters.

Her doorbell rang and Uhura went to answer it. There was the Captain, standing in her doorway in his dress uniform, smiling.

That evenings presentation was corresponding with the Penthesilea's rendezvous with the Star Ship Bronte, which would be taking Ambassador Sarek and his wife back to Vulcan the next day and were bringing some Star Fleet Anthropologists aboard the ship to help with the study of Rubrazen. There was to be a banquet after the presentation that allowed escort couples. Captain Kirk had graciously offered to be Uhura's date.

Uhura wasn't stupid. She knew it was no accident that Chekov was left off the guest list for the presentation and banquet. When Kirk asked her to be his date, she had hesitated.

She had thought long and hard about what relationships with the Captain or Chekov would mean. While Uhura found Chekov fun and charming, he was still just a boy, and Uhura wasn't sure she was still at the stage in her life where she still wanted to mess around with boys. The Captain was a man, a very attractive man with a lot to offer her. He was intelligent, brave, strong, hard-working, successful, charming, entertaining, and very respectful of her. Off-duty and even on-duty sometimes, he treated her like an equal and a friend. He was the type of guy every hetero-sexual woman wanted to marry. But entering a relationship with could be complicated.

The fact was that Nyota Uhura didn't need a man. It wasn't something she was very up-front about nor was it something she thought about much. The simple fact of the matter was that she didn't need one. It wasn't that she disliked men—she loved men passionately and enjoyed romance as much as the next girl, but she was also perfectly happy without one. It wasn't something she needed in her life, even though she wanted to have a husband and children someday, she knew she could live a very happy and fulfilling life without either of those things. It was something she had come to realize over the course of her life without really thinking about it. Her work, however, was what she lived for. She had to have her career. The fact was, words and military service were her passions and she knew she could only be happy in life were she to spend the entirety of it devoted to them. She loved being an Officer on a Star Ship, she loved the discipline and opportunities her life gave her. She adored her role discovering and interpreting the different ways people communicated. After all, she was a human woman, and human women had a history of being all about communication.

Entering a relationship could mean a number of different things for her precious career. Her reputation meant a lot to her and she was definitely fearful that if she entered into a relationship with him, she would be seen as sleeping her way to the top. Uhura worked hard to achieve her ambitions and always prided herself on her professionalism, hard work, and ethics in her work to excel and progress in her career. She wanted to set an example for other Officers and she worried that her ability to do that would be threatened if people thought she was using sex to get ahead. At the same time, though she was not in love with him, Uhura definitely saw the Captain as someone she could fall in love with and marry some day, and she would like to have it all even if she didn't need to. A successful relationship with him could also help her set a good example for romance in Star Fleet and balancing your personal life with your professional life. Even though Jim could be foolhardy some of the time, she did trust him.

Despite her worries, Uhura had agreed to be his date because of one thing: he had not used his position to pressure her. If she had felt he had tried to in any way, she word have said no right away. But he hadn't, he had been completely ethical about it and she felt that deserved some consideration.

"Hello, Lieutenant," Kirk said, smiling. "Are you ready?"

Uhura grabbed her materials and smiled. "Yes, Captain, I am."

Kirk offered her his arm gallantly and they made their way to the Holo-deck. On the way, Kirk complimented her on how she looked and told her about the anthropologists from the Bronte.

The Holo-deck was programmed to resemble a grand lecture hall. The Captain brought her up on stage where the Colonel and Professor Grayson were already setting up the materials. A great number of people of people began to file into the Holodeck. After about a half hour, the Colonel and the Captain introduced the Professor and Uhura and their presentation began.

It wasn't a long lecture, only about an hour or so. The two women taught about the roots of the Rubrazen language, what it was similar to, their structures of grammar and diction, and what about the Rubrazen culture they were able to glean from their language. They also presented the translator devices they had constructed so that the future away teams would be able to communicate with the Rubrazens. By the end they received a standing ovation.

"That was brilliant!" Kirk said as he approached Uhura after she was done. "I'm very proud of both of you!"

"You did well, Wife," Sarek said to Amanda. "You have aided the Federation greatly."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you, Husband."

The two of them locked fingers in their usual symbolic gesture of affection. The entire party adjourned to the The Aft Hall, a restaurant/bar/club Command had reserved for this function that had a beautiful view. A buffet and bar was set up for them and monitored by the civilian staff, and classical music was provided by a Scyran band. Uhura had met and shaken hands with several people during the first half hour before settling into a circle with Jim, Sarek, Dr. McCoy, two of the Anthropologists from the Bronte named Lieutenant Forrester and Commander Marcus, three Scyran Officers named Lieutenant Anstice and Major Nyssa, Spock, and Colonel Minerva.

"I must say, after seeing your presentation, Forrester and I feel much more comfortable setting up our study Rubrazee," Marcus was saying.

"How exactly will your study work, Lieutenant?" Major Nyssa asked.

"Well, first we'll make an estimation of the planet with an away team composed of members of the Enterprise. But then, we will start an independent study. Thanks to holographic technology provided by your people, we will be able to set up a lab and base on Rubrazee completely invisible and undetectable to the Rubrazens," explained Marcus boastfully, "That way, we will truly be able to follow the Prime Directive to observe but not interfere. It's the first study of its kind, and we will be hand-picking some members of your crew to join us. We're all very excited about it."

"It _is _exciting." Uhura agreed. "Do you think it will work?"

"We hope so," replied Marcus. "It is our belief that if this study is successful, more and more of them will be launched , after a while Star Fleet won't have to make contact with natives to learn about them, and exploration missions and crews will be obsolete!"

The star ship officers all looked at each other strangely. Marcus noticed.

"Not that I don't have the utmost respect for what you al do," Marcus said, "I just believe that eventually these sort of operations will prove more efficient."

"I have to argue with you there, Commander," Kirk said, "With all due respect of course, but nothing will ever replace an exploration ship and its mission. After all, we could never gain a full understanding of a culture without eventually making first contact with it. A secret study done by professionals of course could yield a wealth of fantastic rewards, but it will never be able to do all that one of my landing parties could do."

Uhura smiled. Marcus's face faltered slightly, but he soon beamed.

"That is your opinion, Captain, and I can understand why you would want to believe that," he said pompously, "Let us agree to disagree."

Kirk didn't give the Commander any satisfaction of showing a reaction to his insinuation. "Very well then, Commander."

Uhura really did not like the Commander. He struck her as being extremely arrogant.

"Colonel!" The Commander said, smiling hungrily at her. "I have heard that your men are stronger than the average humanoid. Tell me, how much stronger would the average Scyran male be compared to someone like me?"

The Commander wore a tight uniform that left very little to the imagination. He was a very large, muscular man with a pretty face and long blond hair. Minerva looked him up and down.

"Judging by an estimate of your muscle mass and the density of a human male, the weakest of our men would be approximately four times as strong as you. The weakest of our women, on the other hand, would be very different compared to you."

"Really? How strong would they be?"

"The weakest of our adult women would be about seven times as strong as you are. I would guess that you have the strength of an eight year old Scyran boy."

Marcus' face went into one of revulsion. "I find that hard to believe."

"I didn't know you had such an interest in Scyran Physiology, Commander," McCoy said with a grin.

"I think I might be even more interest in the Scyran tendency toward exaggeration and jokes." Marcus said. "It would be hilarious if the Colonel here would be able to beat me in a fight, wouldn't it?"

"No, and she can," said Spock. "Trust me, Commander, if the Colonel wanted to, she kill you using three fingers."

"The muscle density of a Scyran female is on average thirty times that of a human male," McCoy said. "They are trained in numerous forms of combat for many years and are deadly warriors. You wouldn't have a chance in a fight with the Colonel, Commander. None of us would."

"I'd like to test that hypothesis," the Commander said, still not believing it. He started stroking the feathers of the Colonel's wings in a most unprofessional manner. "Would you like to spar with me, Colonel? I am sure I could teach you a few things. I am actually quite the martial arts expert. Perhaps my expertise could help you in your role as chief of security."

"I would not like to spar with you, Commander, for a few reasons. 1) I would no doubt unwittingly injure you in some way and we need you in perfect health when we get to Rubrazee, 2) I only spar with those I believe to have the discipline of a true warrior and you seem to lack it and 3) I dislike you as a person and hope to spend as little time in your company as possible. However, I would be open to you battling my daughter, Arsinoe. She would not injure you too quickly and facing her might teach you more than facing me would."

Uhura held back the urge to start laughing hysterically. She could see everyone else was as well. The idea of Little Arsinoe beating up Commander Marcus was almost too good to be true. It would definitely teach him a lesson.

"Well, fine then," Commander Marcus said, quickly removing his finger's from the Colonel's wing. "Why don't we place a wager on it? If your daughter wins, I'll concede that Scyran women are stronger and not try to make your jobs obsolete. If I win, Colonel, you will join me for a romantic dinner."

Uhura couldn't believe that Minerva didn't punch him in the face.

"Very well then, but you cannot pull out of the agreement or the fight, no matter what." Minerva said.

"Fine. What about tomorrow in the holodeck, eight hundred hours?"

"Arsinoe and I will be there."

It hadn't taken long for it to spread like wild-fire that the lead Anthropologist from the Bronte was going to be fighting the Colonel's seven year old in the holodeck that morning. By eight hundred hours, the holodeck was packed and programmed to look like a wrestling ring. The Commander was dressed in wrestling tights and was staring disgustedly at Little Arsinoe, who looked extremely calm in her school dress.

"You expect me to fight a little girl?" He said angrily. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"I assure you, it's not," Kirk said to him. "Arsinoe is a very strong fighter. I suggest you don't hold back. The fight will have five rounds, whoever wins three first is the victor. Whoever is held to the ground for ten counts or indicates surrender loses the round. I suggest, Commander, that you do not hold back. Are you two ready?"

"Yes Big Brother Jim," Arsinoe said.

"Fine," The Commander said, rolling his eyes.

"On the count of three," Kirk said, "One, two, three!"

Arsinoe was instantly in the air. She kicked the commander in the head, then body-slammed him to the ground. She crouched over him and shoved his face into the ground with her left hand. The Commander struggled, but it was no use. He lost the first round.

The second round, Marcus tried to punch Arsinoe in the face and stomach, but she dodged him. He then tried to grab her and hold her down, but she slipped out of his arms, twisted them around his back and then forced him to the ground again for ten counts.

The third round, he actually managed to get a shot at her, angrily charging at her with all his might. She forced him to the ground once more. Kirk declared her the victor, tears of laughter in his eyes.

The whole crowd chanted Arsinoe's name and cheered for her. Kirk lifted her up in the air. "Presenting, the winner of this battle, Her Royal Highness Princess Arsinoe Hippolyta of Scyra!"

The Commander, fueled by rage and humiliation, attacked Arsinoe and Kirk, earning himself three broken limbs and a ride to sick bay.

The rest of the day, everyone kept stopping Arsinoe in the halls and congratulated her. The only ones who didn't were Spock and Sarek. Sarek seemed very displeased by the whole affair and had called Spock into a private conversation before he left two hours later. Amanda, however, was thrilled.

That evening, Colonel Minerva was brushing her daughter's hair when someone came into her quarters. To her surprise it was Spock. She invited him in and they sat down.

"How can I help you, Commander?" Minerva asked him.

"My father was highly displeased by what took place this morning. And frankly, so am I." He said. "Violence is deplorable, and having a child inflict violence on someone is even more unacceptable."

"Spock, we were never going to harm the Commander," said Minerva, a little put off by her First Officer's tone. "It is customary for our people, even our children, to spar with others. The Commander did not believe a Scyran woman could be stronger than him, so I found the most efficient way possible to prove him wrong. There was no way I would let my daughter get hurt, and she knew she wasn't to do him serious injury. She was gentle with him up until he attacked her. I'm sorry if you were displeased, but this sort of thing is not uncommon among our people. I was worried if the Commander went head to head with an adult Scyran, he would be dealt much worse injuries. He was the one who proposed the fight, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I tried to give him as easy a time as I could."

"My father thought very highly of you before this," Spock said. "He still respects you, but he doesn't respect you as much as he should."

"Well, that's unfortunate, but the fact is that neither of you should be applying your people's customs in judging us. Our practices are not yours and I thought you would respect that."

"I am still displeased," replied Spock. "I wanted my father to have a good impression of you."

"Well, if he still respects me, then I did." Minerva was confused. "I don't understand why you're acting this way, Spock."

"I merely wished to inform you the injury you might have done your people politically by this display, that is all." Spock insisted. "I thought as Crown Princess, you'd be more wary of that."

Minerva had had enough. "Well," she said, struggling to keep her voice even, "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Spock. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put my daughter to bed."

She couldn't have seen him out any quicker.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Arsinoe asked as her mother re-entered her bedroom.

"Nothing, Sweetheart, just something with work, it's nothing." Minerva replied, grabbing Arsinoe's brush and resuming her strokes. She smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Precious One."

"Thank you, Mama. I'm proud of you too." Arsinoe answered. Minerva laughed and gave her daughter a big squeeze.

Two Months Later:

Minerva Hippolyta was feeling extremely exasperated. For the last two months the Penthesilea had been on a very dangerous, difficult, and time-consuming mission that involved the Romulan neutral Zone and three rather barbaric planets that had taken up all the crew's time and energy. To make sure her daughter would not be neglected, Minerva had sent her daughter off to stay with her grandmother Queen Hippolyta for the four months the mission was supposed to take place. Today, however, the Penthesilea had gotten word that the mission was now cut short and that they were done and released for shore leave for the next two months.

Minerva had at first been happy at the opportunity to not only see her daughter again sooner than expected, but also have plenty of free time to spend with her. But she had just gotten done talking to her mother via videophone, and the Queen refused to release her granddaughter.

"Absolutely not," Hippolyta had said, "You promised me four months with her, and that's what I'm going to get. Besides, right now I am tutoring her in royal deportment and this course cannot afford to be cut short. You're just going to have to live with it."

Minerva had tried everything, but if her mother was anything, it was stubborn. She was absolutely riddled with disappointment at not having her daughter with her. She would have loved to have been able to visit Federation planets and enjoy them a her own leisure with Arsinoe, but unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to do that. She should have known, though. Her mother had been punishing her for going into space ever since the Penthesilea first set off. First she tried to make Minerva stay by keeping any of her lovers from getting to join the crew. When that didn't work, Hippolyta had tried to keep Arsinoe on Scyra as well. Minerva had actually had to go to the courts to get her daughter with her. Hippolyta highly disapproved of Minerva's choice to explore the galaxy with the Federation. This was just one way for her to try and make Minerva regret it.

Minerva was disturbed from her sulking and brooding by her video phone sounding. She answered it and Ensign Chekov appeared.

"Colonel Miner-wah, the Captain has cleared you to land on Persephone Eight for shore Leave. You are released from duties until further notice."

"Thank you, Ensign. Minerva out."

Minerva tried to cheer herself up by putting on her favorite red off-the-shoulder silk top and black skirt. At least the planet they were orbiting, Persephone Eight, was beautiful, and the people were supposed to be friendly to an extreme. There was also supposed to be an excellent market place, beautiful cities, and radiant beaches. Minerva packed a bathing suit, her morpho-ball, guitar, her art kit, music player, and some money and then went to the transporter room.

She beamed down to the market place to find the planet as beautiful as reported. She only paused for a second to feel regret that Arsinoe could not see it with her, but then decided to make the most out of a bad situation. She decided she'd buy some things for her little girl to surprise her when she got back.

She first made a bee-line to a toy stand and bought a strange doll called a Cheshire cat that could talk, tell riddles, and make parts of itself disappear. It came with an Earth novel called Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Arsinoe liked both reading and riddles and would no doubt like that. Minerva then went on to buy a small painting of the Persephen market place, then moved on to a fabric stand to find some cloth to make Arsinoe some new clothes.

She was looking at a lovely blue silk and a burgundy gauze with gold embroidery when a young man suddenly ran up to her, kissed her hand, and said, "Ah! Belissima!"

Minerva looked at the man in shock. He was an utter dandy, dressed in a pink silk shirt, ivory velvet waistcoat and pants, sky blue vest, gold chain, and black satin tie. His long, thinning blonde hair was tied into a pony-tail by a pink ribbon, and he was about five foot three.

"Excuse me?" She asked, bewildered. "I don't believe I know you."

"Let me introduce myself," the man said in a ridiculous accent that Minerva had never heard in her life, "I am Gerard Lemeiu, a gentleman of Leisure who devotes his life to beauty and art. When I saw you from the streets, I knew I must have you. You are not just a beautiful woman, but a beautiful work of art that I must possess. Please, let me make you a wardrobe of all the fabrics here, take you away to my chateau and make love and worship you for the rest of my life. I promise, I am a rich man who will protect you and see to your needs for the rest of your life. You will never have to think of anything again accept me and all the pretty things I will give you!"

Minerva's eyes widened in shock. By far, this man was the most ridiculous things she had encountered in her twenty-four hundred plus years of living. She had lost count of the amount of offensive things he had said halfway through and was not sure how to respond. Normally, she would have told him to fuck off or get a kick to the head, but she didn't want that to be the first impression this planet had of her.

"Um, thank you for your compliments, Sir, but I have to decline. I cannot be possessed by you or anyone, I don't need anyone to provide for or protect me, I am very happy with my current life and am only shopping for my little girl. Thank you for your offer, but I cannot accept."

The man looked flabbergasted. "B-But beautiful women such as yourself need a man to hold on to them, to take care of, love, worship, and possess them! That is what beautiful women like you were made for, so that great men such as myself could worship them!"

Minerva was really starting to get annoyed. "I have to disagree with you, Sir. I'm very sorry, but I am not interested. Now please, leave me be."

He grabbed her arm and it took Minerva every ounce of self control she had not to inflict a great deal of pain on him.

"No, no! You are just confused! You want to come with me, I am a man, I know what women such as yourself want. You will be the newest piece of art in my collection! You will be happy, I promise!"

Minerva gritted her teeth. "I said, NO! Let go of me."

Lemieu gestured to the shop-keeper. "Merchant, I will take everything you have! It is all for the beautiful woman here!" He looked at her. "See? Everything you desire. You come with me now."

Minerva pulled her arm away. "No, I told you no, and I mean it. I'm not interested and if you persist in this, you will regret it. I am not an object for you to own and I am not the least bit impressed by your so-called wealth."

Lemieu sighed. "I should have known that a woman with wings would need them clipped! Very well, if you will not come with me willingly, I will take you by force! Joraz! Mince!"

Suddenly, two large, nasty-looking, armed men appeared. Minerva stared at Lemieu.

"Mr. Lemieu, I am warning you for the last time, leave me alone or you will regret it." She said seriously, looking around nervously for a means to escape. She really didn't want to have to dispatch this man and his guards in public with civilians around.

"Boys! Seize her!" Lemieu ordered.

Minerva took to the air before they had a chance. They fired up at her and she deflected their blows with her silver gloves. She flew high into the air, then dived down at them and grabbed both guys and Lemieu under each arm. She flew to an open, uncrowded field, then dropped them to the ground.

Lemieu shrieked at her. "Bitch! I will get you for this! Boys! Attack her!"

The two men lunged at her. She grabbed one with her right hand and flung him as hard as she could into a tree. He crashed against the trunk and bumped his head, knocking him out. With her left hand she knocked the other guy's teeth out and then kicked him in the balls. The guy reached for his weapon and fired at her again, but she deflected the blows with ease. She jumped up high into the air, then came down, elbowing the guard in the head as hard as she could, bringing him to the ground. She then body slammed him and kicked him in the head as hard as she could, knocking him out.

Lemieu screamed and held up an extremely large gun at her, trembling in fright as she came towards him. He fired at her maniacally. The bolts turned out to be too big to deflect with her gloves, so she dodged them and then at her top speed, placed herself so the gun was pressing into her stomach. She reached down and shattered it with her hands. Lemieu stumbled back and fell to the ground, shaking in fear.

"Madam!"

Minerva looked up and saw what looked like a police force running towards her. Then, before she knew it, Lemieu was laughing. He pushed a button on his arm band and vanished before Minerva could stop him.

"Madam, are you alright?" One of the policemen asked her.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. I was about to knock that man out, but you distracted me and he got away," Minerva said angrily.

"Well, we needed to have someone qualified to apprehend him." The Policeman said.

Minerva whipped out her identification. "Colonel Minerva Hippolyta, Scyran Army, Co-Commanding Officer and Chief of Security of the Star Ship Penthesilea. As a collaborator with the Federation and Star Fleet, Federation criminals on my ship and hostile personages on the planets our crew visit our under my jurisdiction with full authorization to apprehend any individuals I view as dangerous."

The Officer's eyes widened. "Of course! I am sorry, Colonel, we had no idea. That man, Gerard Lemieu? He's not a Federation citizen, he's a Gorrillian nobleman who has been running around the galaxy trying to kidnap women for his personal harem. Problem is, he has diplomatic immunity because he's a registered ambassador. Apparently, what he does is customary on Gorrillia." The Officer sighed. "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

Minerva snorted. "Please. The only reason I didn't kill him within the first seven seconds was that I didn't want to give a bad first impression. How long has he been in the system?"

"Not long. He usually doesn't do his kidnapping himself, it's usually members of his crew that do it. It's how he keeps his hands clean. We've been able to retrieve and rescue all the women we know of that he's attacked, but it's becoming a serious problem. I'm sorry your first visit to our planet had to end up like this. I'm afraid there just isn't much we can do."

Minerva felt awful. She could definitely understand what this was like. There were times during the war that her people had been in impossible situations. She sympathized.

"You can understand, there is the rest of the Penthesilea's female crew. The Star Fleet personnel. If this man is active in this area, than I am concerned about their safety. While I would not have to worry about the Scyran crew's safety, I do worry that the Scyran Officers might cause a panic if they were drawn into battle and I worry about them getting caught up in some sort of diplomatic incident. Why wasn't the Penthesilean Command informed of this before we started releasing our officers down here for shore leave?"

"This is the first we've seen of him in months. He left a while ago. We thought we had forced him out for good. He won't appear in person here again, but he'll probably send his goons. The best we can do is advised your female crew to stay around male crew members, be armed, and be on the lookout. They won't try to ambush a woman if they think she belongs to another man, so keep that in mind."

"What is your name, Officer?" Minerva asked.

"Carrington, Ma'am, Joshua Carrington."

"Joshua, I am going to have you report to my co-Commanding Officer Captain Kirk aboard the Penthesilea. In the meantime, I am going to go patrol the marketplace for any of Lemieu's goons. I assume that they'll be wearing the same uniforms as the guards I incapacitated?"

"They will."

"Fine. I'll get my security officers together as I patrol. I promise to avoid a brawl at all costs."

"Thank you, Colonel."

Minerva spent two hours patrolling and finding nothing. She had sent security officers out to different areas of the planet, but had gotten nothing. She was wandering the city, ready to give up when she felt eyes upon her. She started walking, and caught sight of their shadows. It was then she realized that they weren't just following her, they were trying to surround her.

She tried to get to crowded areas, but it was no use. Each time, they found a way of blocking her off. Minerva could tell that once she took to the air, they'd fire, and she really didn't need them to fire at her. There were only so many energy beams she could deflect and it would undoubtedly cause a panic. She went in circles and moved through the streets in what she hoped was a random pattern until she spotted a tall, dark-haired Star Fleet Officer up ahead. Seeing this as her chance, she got as close as she could to him.

"Oh, Darling!" She cried out, grabbing the Officer's head and pulling him into a passionate kiss. All at once, she heard them run off. Once she was sure they were gone, she pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you- Spock!" She said, shocked when she finally got a look at his face. The Vulcan frowned.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded, sounding very confused.

Minerva explained the situation to him as best she could. "Sorry if I scared you, but the Officer said they leave women alone if they think they're with someone. You were the first and most convenient person I saw."

"I apologize for this ordeal," Spock said.

Just then, Minerva and Spock's communicators both sounded. They flipped them open and made their greetings.

"Spock? Minerva? Are you okay?" Kirk's voice sounded.

"Yes, Captain." The two of them said in unison.

"Oh, good. Listen, Minerva, Officer Carrington explained the situation to me. I know that you're fully capable of seeing to your own safety, but I talked to Star Fleet, and apparently there's this screwed up deal between the Federation and Gorrillia. If you were to kill any member of Lemieu's staff, they'd view it as an act of war. Even if you don't kill them, they'll play dead and unlike the two you dispatched earlier, we won't be able to prove that they're alive. Lemieu is really out to get you, so he's been interfering with our signals so now people can only be transported back onto the ship at certain locations. They're after you, but it is a crime for a Gorrillian to abduct a woman under another man's ownership. So I need you to let Spock escort you to Veroni Beach. Keep checking in with us every fifteen minutes so we know you're alright. If we don't get a signal, we'll come looking for you. Just get to the beach as fast as you can in one piece, and we'll be alright. You understand?"

"Yes," Minerva answered. "Minerva out."

She looked at Spock. "Well, like it or not, I have to let you take me to the beach. How about I just fly and carry you to save time?"

"That would be logical."

"Alright." With that, Minerva picked Spock up bridal-style and took to the air.


	5. Chapter 5: Stories

AN: I'm going to warn everyone before this chapter starts that this part of the story has some very dark and disturbing content. And by disturbing, I mean mutilation disturbing. In order to spare you guys and the story, I'm going to put a warning in bold right between the disturbing passages and the normal stuff so you know when to avert your eyes. Also, questions will be answered.

Chapter Five: Stories

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I refuse to move this ship."

Jim Kirk was at a loss. His greatest fear had come alive: Colonel Minerva had seized control of the ship. They were now standing in the way of Lemieu's ship, the Hero's Tale, leaving the Persephone System and Minerva refused to let him through.

"Colonel, please, I know he hurt and insulted you, but he's a foreign Amabassador with diplomatic immunity! If we piss him off too much, the Gorillians will take it as an act of war. If that happens, the Romulans will aid them in fighting a war with us. We can't afford it."

"Captain, there is a way to take care of Lemieu without starting a war. I know there is."

"Colonel, with all due respect, the best minds in the Federation have been trying to take down Lemieu for decades. No one has been able to figure it out."

"Then we will." Minerva replied. "I'm sorry, but I will not stand by while free women are attacked and enslaved. It goes against everything I live for, everything I know, and everything I believe in."

"Colonel, please, the Federation has never been able to find a solution to this."

Minerva smiled. "Yes, but the Federation has never had a Scyran ship or a Scyran Princess. Let me remind you, Captain, that The Federation is very interested ad desirous of an alliance with my people. How open do you think the Scyran Parliament and Queen are going to be to an alliance when they found out the Federation allowed a man who attacked and tried to kill their crown princess go free, particularly after we so generously gave you our ship and technology?"

"I—uh, well…."

Minerva shook her head. "I just don't understand you people! You build fleets of starships to explore the galaxy, you travel through time and face down giant space amoebas. But you're willing to watch and let some dwarf go around and kidnap your women because you're afraid of war and he has diplomatic immunity? Even an Ambassador with Diplomatic Immunity can cause a political incident and he just tried to kidnap a foreign princess. Maybe you just don't care about your women. Maybe you only care when it is your men who are threatened."

Kirk slammed his fist on the conference table. "That is not true!"

"Then prove it." She looked at him pleadingly. "Come on, Jim, I don't want to do this. I know we can think of something together if you would just try! What if it was Uhura? Or Yeoman Rand? Or your mother or sister or daughter? Today, my eight-year-old daughter almost lost her mother. Your women aren't as powerful as we are, Jim. They can't fight off two giant men unarmed! This is fifty-four percent of the Federation's population that various bureaucrats and now you are allowing to live in danger. You're a better man than that, Jim. Say that attacking me was an act of war because I'm the princess of a nation the Federation is allied with. Attacking an ally is an act of war, Jim. Use that to your advantage to help your people!"

Jim sighed. "It won't work. The alliance between the Federation and Scyra isn't official. It will take him two seconds to find that out and call our bluff. There's no way we could-" His eyes flashed suddenly. "If there was some way that we could convince them that we were in the middle of completing an alliance that required you in some way, that could definitely count!"

"Well, has there ever been a time when the involvement of a Princess was crucial to forming an alliance? Then you could say that they were hindering diplomatic relations and threatening the security of both the Federation and Scyra." Minerva asked.

"I can't think of any…." Jim said. "Oh…. Wait…. Yeah…. We could take a leaf out of the book of the old royal families of Earth. Minerva, can you pretend that you are married?"

"I suppose so," Minerva said. "But if I were already married, then wouldn't there already be an alliance?"

"That's right. But maybe there needs to be two ceremonies to finalize it….?"

"I like where you're going with this." Minerva said.

Kirk smiled suddenly. "Minerva, I need you to find a Scyran child who looks like you, dress her up in Arsinoe's royal robes and have her report to sick bay. I want you to dress full-royalty too. Robes, jewels, crown, the whole thing. I want you to make sure everyone knows you're a princess the second they look at you. Spock?"

Spock raised his left eyebrow to show he was listening. Jim smirked.

"Spock, go put on your dress uniform. Congratulations, today you become a prince, and a father."

"Are they ready?" Kirk asked Janice.

She nodded. "They're waiting outside."

"Good. Mr. Chekov, open up communications with the Hero's Tale."

"Aye, Captain."

Suddenly, the image of a very angry Lemieu sitting in a command chair appeared on the screen. "Kirk, you are going to suffer for this! This, this is an act of war, Kirk!"

Jim assumed a look of innocence. "We're only repaying you in kind, Ambassador."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lemieu sneered.

"Ten hours ago you attempted to abduct a young woman on Persephone Eight, did you not?"

"That is the custom of my people, I have diplomatic immunity, trying to abduct your women is not an act of war!" Lemieu said.

"It is an act of war, though, for one government to threaten and interfere with the diplomatic relations between two other governments, is it not?"

"Yes, so? Abducting some random whore isn't political! Trust me, we will fight you, Kirk!"

Jim looked at his fingernails. "I wouldn't do that, Lemieu. After all, the Romulan Empire did agree to ally itself with either of us if the other committed an act of war."

"Yes, which is why you should be scared! I've been trying to take your women for years Kirk, that's perfectly legal for me! Not an act of war."

Kirk laughed. "Lemieu, are you aware of who built the ship I'm currently commanding?"

He wasn't supposed to know, but that didn't matter.

"Yeah, some race you people made first contact with seven years ago." Lemieu replied impatiently. "What's your point?"

"Are you aware that the Federation and the nation in question, known as Scyra, have been working on forming an alliance?"

"So what if you were? I fail to see how that involve me." Lemieu said. "Get to the point Kirk, I'm running out of patience."

"It was decided that an alliance would be formed by a marriage between a member of the Scyran royal family and distinguished member of Star Fleet who came from a very distinguished Vulcan family. It was agreed that the couple would first be married in a Vulcan ceremony, and then in a Scyran ceremony, and then that would seal the alliance. The Vulcan ceremony took place six years ago."

"So you have an alliance with some isolated race, big deal. You're testing my patience Kirk, I assure you, alliance or no, we will destroy you and the stupid little race that built your fancy ship."

"Actually, the alliance isn't finalized yet. See, to get married in Scyran society, it is required that the couple produce a child strong enough to reach the age of five. The couple did so, and the family is on their way to Scyra for the second ceremony and the formal forging of the alliance. It just so happens that this is the ship that is transporting the family."

"So, you're the ones holding us both up. It's not our fault you're staying here. I don't understand where you get off blaming us. You're shooting yourself in both feet."

Kirk grinned. "See, that's where we get to you. Tell me, Lemieu, do you ever bother to learn who the women you harass are before abducting them?"

Lemieu snorted. "Of course not, they're just new whores for my harem. That's all the identity they nee-" And then the dawning comprehension came to his face.

Kirk looked over his shoulder at Janice. "Yeoman, will you please ask our special passengers to enter the bridge now?"

Janice pushed the button to open the doors and Minerva and Spock walked in. Spock in his dress uniform, carrying Minerva's little cousin Tabitha who was wearing royal robes and prosthetic ears and eyebrows designed to make her look Vulcan, Minerva in her royal robes, jewels, and crown.

Everyone on the bridge bowed to them, including Kirk, who got up from his command chair and helped Minerva into it. "Ambassador Lemieu, allow me to introduce Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Minerva Hippolyta of Scyra, her husband, future Prince-Consort Star Fleet Commander Spock of Vulcan, and their daughter, Her Royal Highness Princess Arsinoe Hippolyta."

"You tried to take my Mommy from me!" Tabitha said very convincingly.

"Ambassador Lemieu," Kirk said, "Had you been successful, you would have prevented an alliance six years in the making. You threatened diplomatic relations between the Federation and Scyra, and therefore committed an act of war."

Lemieu's eyes almost burst out of his skull, his jaw fell to the floor. "I… I…. I didn't know, I- If I could—I—I-"

"Your accent is gone, Ambassador," said Minerva. "Ambassador, you witnessed my combat prowess earlier today, did you not?"

Lemieu nodded.

"Well, let's just say that's just a taste of what my people and I are capable of." Minerva said, smiling. "And this ship? Well, it could easily vaporize yours using practically no power and take out about fifteen more in the same blow. We have a fleet of these ships. While I am not Queen yet, I am allowed to assume the role of Commander-in-Chief of my country's armed forces should I at anytime decide to do so. Today, when you made your pathetic attempt at abduction, you didn't just declare war on the Federation and the Romulan Empire, you declared war on Scyra, as well. All Fourteen Billion of us. Now, I wonder what your government would think of that?"

"Your—Your Majesty!" Lemieu said, "I never intended—"

"Yes you did. You made that abundantly clear. Don't try to lie to me unless you want me to personally castrate you." Minerva said.

"I- I was merely following the customs of my people, if I had any idea-"

"A custom that the Federation has made abundantly clear is not welcome in their territory. I am guessing by your words that were I not who I was, you'd be proud of yourself for what you do. You're not sorry for your barbarity, you're just sorry that there are consequences this time. Your words and excuses are pathetic and you are making your situation worse with every word you say."

Lemieu gasped. "I am so sorry! Please! What do I have to do-"

"Gerard Lemieu, you are a disgusting creature, sub-humanoid purely on the virtue of your actions. Since the Federation made first contact with your people, you have been linked to over four hundred and fifty attempted abductions and over seventy disappearances. You have gotten by because the Federation is a peace-loving institution who hate the thought of putting their people through a war no matter how disgusted they are by your animalistic, repulsive, monstrous lifestyle. My people used to be that way with the other nation that inhabited our planet. But we've learned from our mistakes even if the Federation hasn't. You slither about Federation space, making human beings live in fear of your monstrous views of women. Seeing them not as people, but as objects that are rightfully yours. Finally, you've gone too far. I have no doubt you are devoid of real remorse and will learn nothing of this. All you are expressing is a manifestation of your own cowardice. The Federation should have invaded and taken control of your people and set your women free from your hideous oppression the minute they first came into contact with you, but they didn't because their government is afraid of becoming an aggressor. Now, if you have any sense whatsoever, you will try to convince me that there is some redeemable aspect to you and that I shouldn't deal you the punishment that you and your pathetic excuse for a race so richly deserve. Oh, and I'm still debating whether I should send your government a warning in the form of your dismembered limbs, decapitated head and entrails."

Kirk was seized by a great fear as he listened to the Colonel speak. This was not the kind, funny, nurturing mother and disciplined Officer he knew. This was a war-beast preparing to strike and protect her young. This was the warrior released. This was the future queen doing whatever it took to protect her people.

Lemieu was on the ground before they knew it, hysterically begging for mercy. After several minutes of it, Minerva shouted at him to shut up. He did.

"Alright, to prove you're committed to your life, you are going to present an offering. Yeoman, please take my child out of the room."

**OKAY! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SOMETHING REALLY DISTURBING, SKIP OVER THE PASSAGES UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER BOLD MESSAGE!**

Spock handed Tabitha over to Janice, who quickly followed Minerva's order.

"What kind of offering?" Lemieu said. "I've got seven billion credits on board the ship. It's yours."

Minerva shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Lemieu, you probably have more than that. But that doesn't matter anyway because I don't want something as insincere and common as money. No, I want to teach you a lesson. I want to take something that will teach you a little humility. I want something very close to you, that you never thought you'd have to give up. Something that made you feel entitled to try and abduct me and countless other women. And no, it's not your ship or your money. No, you're not going to lose any of that, if that's what you were afraid of. No, you're going to lose one of your testicles."

Everyone gasped and looked at Minerva in utter horror. Her face was perfectly serene. Even Spock looked stunned.

"What?" Lemieu squeaked.

"Have one of your crew go and fetch you a knife. And then, right where you are, with all of us watching, you are going to personally pull down your pants and cut off one of your testicles. I don't care which. Just one. And I suggest you do it, or you'll have to face much worse pain."

Jim bent down and put his lips to Minerva's ear. "Um, isn't that taking this a little too far?"

"He's losing something he's got two of. He stole the lives of countless women. Who do you think will have suffered more? The women who were torn from their homes and families to be a sex slave in his harem, or him?" She said. "He's already proved he doesn't deserve to have his genitalia, I'm only cutting off a slice. All the horrible things he's done were because he thought he should be allowed to, that he was entitled to, because he was a so-called man. He needs to have what he based his cruelty off of cut down to size. Jim, people like him are the reason women everywhere are afraid to go out at night, resent you because men like him have kept them down, are afraid to trust people, particularly men, why you Federation people are so confused and suffer so much when it comes to romance and inter-gender communication. You more than anyone should hate him for what he's done to you, your sex, and your entire race. Think about all the times you tried to reach out and get close to a woman but she wouldn't let you because she was afraid? Think of the friends you've had who've killed themselves because being raped left them with a feeling of filth they could not wash away. Think of all the women you've cared about who have felt victimized by some monster who thinks he has the right to call himself a man. Think of all the negative connotations that come with being a man that you've had to deal with even though you know that being a real man is a wonderful thing. Think of all the horrible things that have taken place because of misogyny, misandry, chauvinism and all forms of sexism. All of it is personified by that pathetic bug in the velvet coat."

Kirk thought about that time his cousin Mary had come home in tears because her date and three of his friends had beaten and raped her, how when he tried to comfort her and let her know how much he loved and supported her, she jerked away because anyone touching her brought her back to that horrible experience. How the defense attorney at her trial berated her, called her a slut, and tried to make people believe she was some sort of sexual deviant, how the defense attorney was actually allowed to pass her panties around to the jury. How the jury originally was hung because she had worn tight jeans and the judge decided that removing them required help from the wearer. How for four damn months those guys were free and harassed her. How after Jim beat one of the boys up, his friends kidnapped him, taped him to a chair in their basement, taped his eyes open and forced him to watch the video footage. How he had been forced to watch four guys, who he had gone to school with, rape and sodomize his cousin and raped her with beer bottles and broomsticks, set fire to her hair, beat her, piss on her, and burn her with cigarettes. How they only got put in jail after Jim managed to steal the tape and give it to the police, and Mary was forced to relive the ordeal in court again while everyone saw what was done to her. And by that time, it was already too late. He remembered that when even after the guys who did that to her were put in jail for twelve years, she still screamed in her sleep, could not stand to be touched and kept trying to kill herself. How she was afraid of Jim when all he wanted to do was hold her tight, keep her safe, tell her how much he loved her and how he would never let anyone hurt her again. He watched as his brilliant, beautiful, vibrant cousin was shattered into a million pieces and turned into a hollow shell of a human being who had to be permanently committed when she was supposed to go to Yale and become the doctor who cured every last disease known to man and saved the galaxy. It was because Mary had her life destroyed that Jim had always strived to be the best so maybe, even if Mary had her life stolen from her, she could at least live through the way she inspired him.

A tear fell from Jim's eye. He looked at Lemieu and suddenly saw the faces of the four monsters who had destroyed his cousin's life. They would be out of prison by now, free to shatter the dreams and steal the innocence, hope, and dignity of more girls. He felt the anger build up inside him.

"Yes!" He said. "Crew of the Hero's Tale, be advised that if the Ambassador does not do as the Princess commands, you are to deliver him to us. If you do not, we will attack."

"Jim!" Spock said. But Kirk did not care. He watched in satisfaction as Lemieu was handed the knife by one of his crew men. He looked fearfully at his crew, who started to surround him with very disloyal looks on their faces.

Lemieu cried out in agony and pulled down his pants. His hand shaking horribly, he took the knife and….

They bridge looked away, Minerva included. All of them did, except James T. Kirk, who hadn't let his eyes close or his gaze move away.

Lemieu screamed out in agony, clutching himself and rolling around on the floor.

**OKAY, NOW YOU CAN READ AGAIN. JUST KNOW THAT MINERVA MADE LEMIEU DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO TEACH HIM A LESSON, KIRK HAS A COUSIN WHO HAD HER LIFE DESTROYED BY A TRAUMATIC EVENT, AND NOW THE GORILLIANS ARE AT MINERVA'S MERCY**

Minerva managed to look up again and regain her composure. "Crew of the Hero's Tale. Be advised that a message is being sent to you via subspace. The Ambassador is to deliver the message to your leaders. They are expected to meet with Scyran and Federation government Officials at a time and place of our choosing to draft a new treaty. All diplomatic immunity for Gorillians has been revoked, and you are expected to return and give restitution to all the Federation women your people have attacked and/or abducted by the end of the year. We will take any abductors from your race into custody and you are to return the Ambassador to Federation space after he has delivered the message so he and all the men who have kidnapped Federation women can stand trial for their crimes. You, and all Gorrillians are to leave Federation space as soon as possible and not return without express permission from the Federation government. If you follow all these instructions, your people may be able to avoid a war. And I promise you, even if the Federation try to spare you pain if we go to war, the Scyran people will not. Is this understood?"

The crew of the Hero's Tale nodded.

"Good," Minerva said. "Now get out of our space."

She cut off communication and stood up. "Excellent work all around people. Let's set course for that Imagination Amusement Park planet you told me about so we can finally get some real shore leave, alright?"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Minerva sighed. "I'm only that vicious to those who deserve it, I promise. I'm not proud of it, but it was a means to an end, okay? And you're going to feel much better once you hear the reports of the tearful, joyful reunions all those abducted girls had with their families and their elation at no longer being someone's property. The crime of slavery is one worthy of any punishment. I saved countless lives without having to kill anyone. I'm not going to apologize or explain myself any further, I'm still the same person, so you all might as well get over it. I'm heading to bed, all those of you who are on duty, set course for whatever system that planets in. Good night."

She walked out of the bridge with her head held high, looking every bit the Princess she was.

Spock followed Minerva out of the bridge and back to her quarters. She didn't acknowledge his following her, and let him into her quarters without even looking at him.

"Sit down while I change and get us some drinks," she said, still not looking at him.

She emerged several minutes later dressed in a white cotton nightgown carrying a tray of tea. She sat down, set the tray down on the cherry wood coffee table and said, "One lump or two?"

"How could you do that?" Spock asked, staring at her, hard. "How could you be so cruel as to force a man to—"

"Lemieu is not a man, he is a savage. There is only one language savages understand, and that is cruelty." Minerva said simply. "The only way to get him to do what we needed him to do was to break his pride, so I broke it. Really, Spock, you more than anyone should understand it was a means to an end. Yesterday the Federation was being terrorized by a barbarian who kept stealing and enslaving their citizens and they could do nothing about it. Tomorrow, they will never have to fear that again and will no longer be at the mercy of a race of barbarians. You should be pleased. The galaxy will be a much more peaceful place from here on out."

"You were horrifying," Spock said, "Seeing you like that is one of the worst things I've ever experienced. I never believed you could be capable of such a thing. You were someone else, someone evil."

Minerva slammed her teacup down, shattering it. "You don't know what the Hell you're talking about, Spock. You have no right to say such a thing to me! I might have wings, but despite what you and all your Federation friends want to believe, I'm not an angel! Not everything is like Vulcan, Spock, not every planet is full of people who always do what is logical and ethical and control their emotions, okay? That isn't the real world! The real galaxy isn't peaceful, it's full of horrible people who do horrible things every day. The majority of sentient beings out there are not peaceful and civilized, they're barbaric and war like! Even civilized people started out as barbarians and very few people have gotten far enough to develop a conscience! I hate to break it to you, but the majority of people out there are savages, and there's only one things savages understand: cruelty. I was the daughter of the leader of a slave revolt who had to rise up and go to war with her entire planet in order to gain freedom for herself, her people, and me. I was the first-born child of a nation created through oppression and bloodshed, who witnessed for the first five hundred years of her life the creation of the first civilization her planet had ever seen, who was born to one day rule and preserve the incredible nation her mother built. For nineteen hundred years, my people have had to fight off barbarians who wanted to destroy everything they had built and enslave them. I spent almost two millennia fighting battles, watching as history repeated itself and more and more people died because my mother refused to get off the defensive and finish the war. I've personally killed and maimed thousands of people to protect those I cared about. There are oceans of blood staining my hands, do you think I like that? Do you think I liked killing people? Do you really think I sleep easily knowing that I personally ended thousands of lives? But I did it because that's the only thing barbarians understand. I did it because I had to protect my people.

"And that's not all of it, either. Do you know how the war finally ended? It ended because I knew as long as we refused to go on the offensive, the war would continue and billions of lives on both sides would die and our people would never be able to make the progress they deserved to make. I knew the only way to finally end this war was to make the people of Pyros hate war so much that they would overthrow their leaders and refuse to fight anymore. I knew I had to break the spirit of the Pyron people and make them terrified of us. So you know what I did? I did what I had to do because I was born to be a leader. I rounded up twenty million soldiers under my command, went behind my mother's back and attacked one of the largest cities in Pyros. I had my soldiers brutally massacre all the free adults in the city, kidnap the slaves and children, and burn the city to the ground. In one night, I had fourteen million people killed and thirty million people stolen from their homes. I made eight million children orphans. Two days later, the Pyron people overthrew their leaders, and begged us for peace and assimilation into Scyra. There hasn't been a death on my planet since. And you know what? I would happily do it again. Do I hate myself? Am I horrified by the person I became? Does looking at myself in the mirror make me feel ill every time? Do I have horrible nightmares of all the horrible things I did? Of course. But when you're a leader dealing with barbarians, you're not allowed the luxury of being someone you can like and live with. You get to like yourself because you were born to a peaceful race that had long abolished crime and war among themselves and were never forced to be a leader! You grew up being taught that your goal in life should be to control your emotions, learn as much as you could, contribute to the progress of your government and lead a productive life. But I didn't grow up that way! I grew up knowing it was my duty to protect my people and our way of life at all costs, to lead and look after the society my mother had built, to do the things no one should ever have to do in order to keep my people safe. I grew up with the responsibility of billions of lives! I grew up knowing from day one that the day would come when some horrible barbarians would try to destroy me and everything I knew for the sake of destroying it and that I had to be the one to destroy them before they destroyed us. You never had to let yourself be tortured in order to feed an enemy false information and gain information of your own. You never had to gouge someone's eyes out and shoved a sword down their throat to keep them from killing your son. You never had to torture anyone to find out where your enemy was going to attack next. You never had to kill fourteen people in one day to keep them from taking innocent people captive. You never had to decapitate someone in order to protect your people. You never had to shoot someone in the head to keep them from assassinating your mother. Your never had to kill eight people to save your own life! You never had to do any of those things! But I did! I've had to do all those things and so many more over the course of twenty-four hundred years, Spock. You couldn't imagine the things I've done! But guess what? Being innocent and good is a luxury, and I never got to have that luxury. None of my people did. But we sacrificed that so that our children could have it someday! I'm not a nice person, Spock! I'm not allowed to be! I'm capable of doing absolutely horrible things and I'm willing to do it if it means saving those I love! But over the years I've had to do things so horrible that not even my mother, eldest daughter and son can look me straight in the eye without flinching! The people I've sacrificed my soul for are afraid of me, even the ones who love me! And you know why? Because I'm tainted! So don't act like you know me, like I'm really some good little girl at heart, because I'm not. I've sacrificed any ability I had to feel love for myself before your grandparents were born. I can't feel the slightest bit of love for myself after all the things I've done. The only reason I go on is my sense of duty and Arsinoe. So don't you dare try to act like you know me, Spock, because you don't know shit!"

Spock stared at her for several moments. She was in tears, her head in her hands. Every sob was like a knife in his chest.

"Minerva, please, you're not tainted. I'm sorry. And, if you can't love yourself, then I guess I'm going to have to love you for you."

She lifted her head and looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Spock knew it was no use. He had said it and it was only a matter of time before it came out.

"I love you," he said, "I've loved you ever since I first saw you. When you're around, I don't need logic for everything around me to make sense. You make everything around you beautiful. Since meeting you, I've seen the galaxy in a new way I never thought possible. Everything you do is wonderful. I feel absolute bliss whenever I hear you laugh. I've tried to re-create the music of your voice on my lyra, but I can't. You make me feel good about who I am. When I'm with you, I'm not ashamed of my human side, I'm just glad to be alive. I never appreciated my life until it had you in it. I tried for so long to banish these feelings, but I couldn't. And after a while, I didn't want to because it made me feel so… alive. And I realized that denying myself something like this wasn't logical, that if I kept trying to deny myself, I'd go mad. I spend every moment thinking about you, and every time I see you I'm almost knocked out by your radiance. I don't know if it's my human side revealing itself or if I'm mad, all I really know is that I want to be with you. You're all I ever want to know, because you're all that really matters. You may think you're tainted and that you're bad, but I know that can't be true. I could not logically love something that was bad because I am an ethical person. Despite all you've done, you're still a good person. I don't know what else to say except I love you."

Minerva stared at him. "I wish I could tell you I love you too, but I don't know. I don't want either of us to get hurt. I have other lovers back on Pyroscyra, could you take not being the only one? Is there a future for us? Spock, my life is likely to go on for an eternity. You have what? Two hundred and sixty five years at best left? We would never get married, Spock, could you handle that? What about how our parents and people would feel? And if we had children, they'd be half Scyran and only a quarter Vulcan and be raised as Scyrans, would you be able to handle that? When I get into a relationship, I go in for the long haul, but could we handle each other? We know so little of each other, what makes you think it would work?"

"I don't know, but I can't fight this anymore. I have to try, at least." Spock answered. "It would be illogical for you to reject me without giving me a chance."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"I am warned, then." Spock replied. "You have stated the dangers. If something bad happens, I will have only myself to blame."

"If I do this, you will keep in mind that you are not the only one nor is it likely that you ever will be?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes, I understand."

"Fine, then, I understand." Spock replied. He did. Kind of. He didn't really think that would be a problem since she didn't have any lovers aboard the ship."

She smiled. "Alright then. We'll go on a date soon and see where it goes from there. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to turn in. Good Night."

Spock stood up. "Good Night, Minerva."

AN: So you all know, I never meant to mislead you guys. I really had no idea you guys thought it would be that particular way, but it's not like I could really tell you the truth. I hope you all enjoyed this.


	6. Chapter 6: Squares

AN: While the last couple of Chapters and this chapter will have a lot to do with Minerva, I promise I'm not just focusing on her. I'm ripping off the opening of this chapter from an episode of Deep Space Nine.

Chapter Six: Squares

"I can't help it, every time I close my eyes, I see you. I am completely devoted to you, there's no one else, no replacement for you!"

Uhura smiled sadly at Chekov. They were sitting together in the Quasar restaurant, where a lot of crew members went for lunch. Chekov had convinced her to eat with him. They were done with her meals and he was now holding her hands in his.

"What about Lieutenant Tannith from Engineering? Or Ensign Walter from Maintenance? Or Yeoman Coriander from Tactical?" Uhura asked, "You seemed to be quite enjoying their company."

The Ensign shook his head. "Just pathetic attempts to get you out of my head. They're nothing compared to you."

Uhura sighed. "Pavel, I do love you, as a friend, and I value that relationship. I'm sorry, it just wouldn't work!"

Chekov looked away in disappointment. "Maybe someday, you'll understand."

"I'm sorry, Pav, I really am."

She really was too. She had gone on a couple of dates with the young Ensign, and the whole time she couldn't get over how much the young man reminded her of babysitting her little brother. He was just so… young.

She threw away her tray and left the restaurant. Almost immediately, she bumped into Jim Kirk.

"Ah, Lieutenant, just who I wanted to see! Enjoy your lunch?"

Uhura smiled. "Up until I had to break Chekov's heart, yes."

The two of them started walking toward the Transporter room.

"How is our young Navigator?"

"Young. What did you want to see me about?"

"I read the message you decoded from Star Fleet Command," Jim said, "I am fully willing and ready to do as they ask. I was hoping you'd come with me down to the Imagination Planet to inform Colonel Minerva. She's taking her Shore Leave right now."

"I'd be glad to," Uhura answered.

"Also, have you seen Spock? As you know, this concerns him as well."

"No, I haven't seen him for a few hours."

"Oh well, he'll turn up eventually."

Kirk and Uhura boarded the transporter platforms and stood still as they were teleported onto the surface of the planet.

Jim sighed at the beauty of it. The sight of this planet brought back several rather interesting memories. Beating up Finnegan, seeing the Tiger, Bones being brought back from the dead. Thank God for when the Caretaker showed up. Ever since then, The Enterprise had been taking shore leave on this planet whenever they could. Off in the distance was a small group of Lieutenants. Jim went up to them.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Colonel Minerva?" He asked them.

One of them, a female Engineering Lieutenant, nodded. "She's at the waterfall and lake about two miles northwest of here. At least, that's where we last saw her."

"Thank you, Lieutenant—er,"

"Brownmiller, Captain," the young woman replied. "Susan Brownmiller."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Brownmiller."

Jim and Uhura went on in the direction that the Lieutenant had given them. Along the way they passed other Officers and crewmen from the Penthesilea. Jim enjoyed having Uhura on his arm as he passed them, it really made him feel like a man.

When they came upon the lake, the two of them stopped short in shock.

The waterfall was a large, but gentle one, with several stone ledges surrounding the lake. The water was absolutely beautiful, a rainbow appearing along the waterfall. Sitting on one of the stone ledges in front of the waterfall was Colonel Minerva, dressed in a green bikini and a silvery transparent gauze poncho, sitting perfectly still. Sitting on another stone ledge several yards across from her was Mr. Spock, his hair wet, dressed in a blue pair of swim trunks, drawing the Colonel with some pastel crayons.

Neither Uhura nor Kirk could believe their eyes. First of all, what was Spock doing on Shore Leave? Second of all, why was he spending it drawing Minerva? Since when did he draw and for that matter, since when did he swim?

Minerva spotted her two crewmates before Spock did. She wasn't surprised by the shock on both their faces. She was rather shocked herself. She had agreed to let Spock accompany her on Shore Leave for their first date and told him how Arsinoe had wanted her to draw pictures of the planets they visited while she was away. She had mentioned how stressed she was about it, because she could not draw worth a damn, and Spock had offered to draw for her. When they had come across the lake, she had tried to steer them away. The water had looked so tantalizing but she didn't think Spock would be up for swimming. He asked her what she was doing and when she told him, he agreed to go swimming. A little while later, Spock had suggested that Arsinoe might like a picture of her mother and had her pose. Minerva in a million years never expected a Vulcan to do such a thing. She hadn't been sure if she had been dreaming or if maybe he was just trying very hard, but she enjoyed it.

Despite the fact that she knew she wasn't supposed to move, she waved over at the Captain and Lieutenant. "Jim! Nyota! Hey!"

Spock looked around at the Officers and though Jim couldn't be sure, it looked like a green blush was appearing on his cheeks. Jim and Uhura approached them and Spock looked over at the Colonel.

"I think I have enough to finish this back on the ship, Minerva," He said. He then looked at Jim and Uhura. "Captain, Lieutenant, what is it you need?"

Jim decided to wait until Minerva had come over to their ledge. "Just a second, what are you doing down here? You never take shore leave!"

Spock straightened his posture. "I had a reason to."

"What, Minerva?" Kirk smiled. "Spock, are you two on a date?"

Spock grunted. "In a manner of speaking, yes, we are. I am drawing pictures for Arsinoe, but the primary reason I am with the Colonel is for her company."

Minerva climbed up onto their ledge and looked at Spock's work. "Not bad, I think she'll like that." She turned to the Captain. "What's going on, Captain?"

"The Federation Government has sent us a note responding to what happened with Lemieu and the Gorrillians. They are very pleased about what has happened and are citing all involved with a special commendation, even you."

Minerva grinned. "That's great."

"They have contacted the Scyran government and the Gorrillian government about the meeting and have confirmed the time and place. Countless women have been reunited with their families and Lemieu was tried, convicted, and sentenced to twenty-five years in a rehabilitation camp. They wanted the Penthesilea to be the ones who escort the Ambassadors from Scyran and the Federation to take them to the assigned meeting place, Babel. But that's not all."

"Oh?" Minerva asked.

"No, along with the Ambassadors, both governments want you, Mr. Spock and myself to participate in the negotiations and keep up the façade of you two being married. The Ambassadors for the Federation have already been picked. Your father, Spock, and Ambassador Greta Showalter from Earth. We are to pick them up on Vulcan in two weeks, then proceed to Proscyra."

"Who are representing my people?" Minerva asked.

"Your mother and the Parliament insist on keeping that a secret until we arrive at your home," replied Jim. "We will have to cut our shore leave short and leave in nine days. You are expected during these negotiations to act as Princess, Minerva, and Spock, when you meet with the Gorrillians, you will be doing so as His Royal Highness Crown Prince Consort Spock of Vulcan and Scyra, husband of Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Minerva Hippolyta and father of Her Highness Princess Arsinoe Hippolyta. You will have to play that part until the negotiations are complete. Your parents are already aware of this."

Spock nodded. "Very well, Captain."

"Captain," Minerva asked. "Will my daughter be returned to me once we get to Pyroscyra?"

"I believe so, yes." Kirk replied. "And she knows she's supposed to pretend Spock is her father."

"Alright then," answered Minerva. Her face lighting up at this news. "Sounds like a good plan."

Eight Days Later:

Minerva and Spock were walking through the woods, Minerva's head against Spock's shoulder. For the last several days, the two of them had been spending a great deal of time together. Eating together, talking, playing music and exercising together. All throughout it, Minerva kept wondering how come she had not looked at Spock before.

Well, actually, she sort of new. She never bothered looking at him because she always assumed he was an asexual, emotionless Officer. But over the last few days, she realized how attracted she was to him. Rather than being completely emotionless, Spock actually had a great deal of passion lurking beneath his Vulcan exterior. It seemed to only come out when he was playing music, drawing something, or on a very rare occasion, when he was alone with her and would give her a kiss or even just stare at her silently, his eyes intense and frankly, smoldering.

At first, Minerva didn't like how stingy he was with affection. It wasn't what she was used to. On Scyra, everyone hugged and kissed each other all the time and lovers were constantly in each other's arms, saying lovely things to one another. But Spock was Vulcan and therefore, not very into touching or trading affectionate words. But soon Minerva found she liked it, it was different and it also made those rare moments seem all the more special.

She also found they connected on a level they hadn't expected: they both had parents who strongly disapproved of what they were doing. Spock's father didn't approve of Star Fleet and Minerva's mother didn't want her daughter leaving home and going into space. He also listened to her and told her deeply personal things, which she knew, what with him being Vulcan, meant he felt very special about her. It was touching.

Spock, meanwhile, was somehow feeling both scared and at ease. He had never felt so safe as he did when he was alone with her, but at the same time was afraid he'd ruin everything due to his lack of romantic experience. She was as sweet and enchanting as he believed she was. He couldn't believe all that they had in common or how interesting she was. The girl knew how to tell a story.

But Spock also felt very guilty because at times, when they were alone, he couldn't stop thinking about getting her into bed. He wanted put his face between her bare breasts and suck each one, stroke every inch of her body, taste what was between her legs, see her pretty little mouth wrap around his cock, hear her moan as he thrust into her, rip her clothes off with his teeth. Aside from being very illogical and un-Vulcan, it was also very disrespectful to her. They had only been seeing each other for a few days and already he was letting himself indulge in his fantasies. Sure, he had had dirty thoughts about her before they started dating, but he had always quieted them. Now he actually let himself dream up the whole scenario while stroking his dick in the privacy of his quarters. He felt bad about it.

He could even now feel the heat of having her so close to him. He kept trying to think of things like Scotty in a speedo, dead animals, his father's disapproving voice and calculating the Fibonacci sequence to try and keep himself from getting an erection, but as hard as he tried, thoughts about how hot it would be to find a bed and fuck her in the middle of these woods kept flashing in his mind.

"Hey, what's that?" Minerva said, pointing.

Spock looked and saw, to his horror, that his thoughts had manifested themselves. Right up ahead was a four-poster bed with red draperies. Minerva looked at him.

"I didn't imagine it," she replied, "So I'm guessing you did?"

Spock was terrified. Now she knew. "I apologize, Minerva, I should have been more careful about my thoughts. I would never try to pressure you to do anything."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Minerva assured him, "Everyone has thoughts like that. I'm not offended."

His obvious awkwardness and attempts to hide his emotions were absolutely adorable to Minerva. It also kind of turned her on.

"Well, I mean, you've told me you love me," Minerva said, "And I know you can't lie. Are you ready to make the two of us almost official?"

Spock nodded. It sounded like she was considering it, and he would be willing to do anything to have her willingly got to bed with him."

"Alright then, Spock, we're almost lovers," she said, smiling. She started walking up ahead of him and started taking off her clothes, first her shoes, then her pants. She looked over at Spock as she started taking off her shirt. "Well? You coming?"

Spock hurriedly went after her, taking off his shirt. Minerva took off her shirt and then crawled onto the bed in her black bra and panties with the lace trim. She turned to face him and was on all fours. "I'm waiting."

Spock climbed onto the bed, pulled off his boots and started for his pants, but she got there first, unbuttoning them and pulling them down around his hips. He kicked them off, revealing his blue boxers, and threw his pants on the ground. Minerva lay back, her upper torso slightly raised by the pillows, a majestic smile on her face.

Spock immediately was seized all at once by the intense fire he had not been able to satisfy, only extinguish years before when he believed he was about to finally marry and mate with T'Pring. Ever since then he had felt rather unsatisfied, but quite under control. Now, suddenly, the passion he had felt for T'Pring returned and redirected itself at the green-winged temptress lying before him. The look on her face was challenging, like she was saying, "Let's see what you can do."

It was then Spock remembered months prior when she had explained about the relationships Scyrans had with their lovers.

"We have to connect with them mentally, spiritually, emotionally, and sexually. We form a bond and then test to see if we satisfy and work for each other sexually. Once the first sexual encounter is done, they decide. If they are satisfied, they are lovers, if not, they never try again and just remain friends. No one is allowed to go unsatisfied."

With that memory, Spock realized that she actually _was _saying, "Let's see what you can do." This wasn't just sex, this was a trial. She wasn't sure he could satisfy her.

That just inflamed his desire more. He wasn't just going to satisfy her, he was going to drive her mad. He ripped off his boxers and then stared at her with the same challenge.

Minerva, meanwhile, was feeling excited. The encounter so far had been very arousing. Spock definitely had sensual energy bursting from him. She was both excited and concerned about doing this with an alien. Excited to try new things, but concerned it wouldn't work. Usually, when she was about to mate for the first time with a potential lover, she took he or she to one of their quarters for the first mating. This time was different. Minerva was the type who got extra turned on when there was a danger of being caught. She wasn't obsessed with it or required it to have mind-blowing sex, but at times it was absolutely incredible. To lessen her concerns and heighten her arousal, she purposely had them begin in the middle of these woods. She really, really hoped Spock would prove himself, and felt he probably would, but she had been wrong before. But if his cock was anything to go by, then she wasn't.

Spock saw the challenge and doubt in her eyes, feeling she was taunting him, Spock lost control. He pounced on her, kissing her ferociously before lowering his head, taking the middle of her bra between his teeth and ripping it off. He spit it out off to the side and then attacked her breasts with his mouth and hands, not even trying to be gentle. The animal inside him made a satisfied purr as he heard her moan. He then lowered his head again and started licking her through her panties, tasting the wetness through the cloth. She started bucking her hips and Spock then held her down by her hips. He took part of her panties in his teeth and then pulled them down her legs and off them. Spock then started kissing her legs from toe to thigh before practically devouring her clit. He sucked and licked with intensity until finally she let out a heavy gasp and his mouth was flooded with her cum. He came back up and kissed her, having her taste herself. Then, suddenly and ferociously, grabbed her, flipped her onto her stomach.

"Get on all fours," he gasped. She complied.

He didn't bother to ease in gently, just thrust in and started fucking her as hard as he could. She started groaning and willing him to go harder and faster, which he happily complied with. He held out as long as he could, promising himself only to go once she had cum twice more. He held out as long as he could, finally bursting along with her second orgasm so the floods of cum from each met each other. Spock pulled out of her and then collapsed right next to her. Minerva turned over and looked at him, smirking.

"So that's why you Vulcans hold back so much of the time," she said, grinning. "Saving everything up for a crazy fuck."

Spock was a little annoyed. He had hoped that after what he had just done to her that she would be too exhausted to utter a coherent sentence. Minerva spotted this immediately. She had dealt with it before.

"Honey, did you actually think you were going to fuck me stupid?" She asked. "Only another Scyran woman would be capable of that. Don't feel bad, it was still fantastic. You definitely proved yourself."

"You mean, I satisfied you?" Spock replied.

"I came three times. It was hardly a let-down." She started stroking his chest. "Trust me, this is one of the best nights I've had since I left Scyra."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did I compare to the Captain?" Spock asked, his ego hurting a little.

"Jim? Oh, you were much better. He fell asleep almost immediately after we were through." She didn't sound the least bit offended or uncomfortable with the question.

It was then that Spock realized something. "We didn't use protection!"

"Protection? Against what?" Minerva asked.

"Sexually Transmitted diseases and pregnancy!"

Minerva laughed. "Spock, I can't get pregnant unless I am in a consciously-entered receptive state, and Scyrans have vaccines for every STD. I can't give or contract anything I don't want to."

Spock's mind settled. He had been worried that letting that animal inside him loose had cost him greatly.

"What should we do next?"

"Well, we could go back up to the ship and go to bed. Want to sleep in my quarters tonight with me?"

"Yes," Spock answered. "I would like that very much."

Once again, the four most senior officers of the Enterprise were waiting in the shuttle bay for Spock's parents, as well as the Ambassador from Earth. Spock's parents alighted from the shuttle first, followed by the grey-haired, pants-suit wearing Ambassador Showalter.

"Mother, Father," Spock said, giving them the Vulcan salute. "You of course remember Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy and of course, my co-commanding Officer and good friend, Colonel Minerva Hippolyta."

McCoy and Kirk looked at Spock in surprise, then looked straight at Minerva. Her lips were pursed rather tightly, but other than that she expressed no emotion.

"Ambassador Showalter," Kirk said after clearing his throat, "You are likewise welcome aboard the Penthesilea."

Greta Showalter looked around with interest. "This is a very impressive ship. I had the opportunity of reading the file on it before I left Earth." She smiled at Minerva. "I understand you were part of the team that helped build this ship. You should be very proud."

Minerva smiled back. "Thank you, we are, and proud to operate it alongside the excellent Officers of Star Fleet. We would not have been able to fly this ship without the Federation. I would be happy to give you a tour of the ship if you wish?"

"That would be lovely," agreed Showalter.

"Well then, Ambassador," Kirk said, "Why don't you go with Colonel Minerva, Ambassador and Mrs. Sarek, Dr. McCoy would be happy to show you to your quarters. Mr. Spock, if you would come with me, I have something to discuss with you."

"Of course Captain."

The group dispersed and Kirk lead Spock to a private conference room. He lock the door behind them and looked at Spock in bewilderment.

"Mr. Spock, I am not usually the type of man to pry into the personal lives of my Officers, but I do consider both you and the Colonel to be friends of mine and sometimes I worry that perhaps personal issues can get in the way of your professional work. I was under the impression that you and the Colonel had begun a personal, non-platonic relationship outside of work."

Spock stared back at his best friend quizzically. "The Colonel and I have been engaging in a personal relationship, that is true. I wasn't aware that you objected."

"I don't object, Spock, what you and Minerva do off-duty is your own business. I just wanted to confirm this as fact. Since you have confirmed it, I am very curious to know why you lied to your parents and told them that Colonel Minerva was your 'friend!"'

"Vulcans are incapable of lying, Captain. I did not lie, I consider Colonel Minerva to be a close friend."

"You were misleading them, Spock!" Jim replied angrily. He really, really didn't like what Spock did to Minerva back at the Shuttle bay. He lied to his parents and acted like he was ashamed of her. It was a low thing to do. "I seriously doubt that you consider the Colonel to be 'just a friend'!"

"Of course I do, Captain," Spock replied, "We're lovers."

Jim's eyes grew huge. "You slept with her and then lied about your relationship to your parents? Spock, are you a complete idiot? Why didn't you tell them about the two of you?"

"You expected me to tell my Vulcan father that we have been having sex?" Spock asked.

"No, but you could have told him that Colonel Minerva was your girlfriend!"

"But the Colonel isn't, she is over twenty-four hundred years old. How is it accurate to call her a 'girl'?"

"It's just an expression, Spock, it means you're romantically involved with her. Why did you lead your parents to believe that you were not romantically involved?"

"I didn't think my father would approve." Spock answered, "I was worried his disapproval might cause Minerva stress or unhappiness."

"She's going to be more stressed and unhappy that you're hiding things from your parents, Spock. Women dislike it a lot when men don't acknowledge their relationship to everybody. You really hurt her when you misled your parents like that. You made her think you're ashamed of her and the bond she formed with you. She did you a great honor making you her lover, and you treated it like it was something dirty. She probably knew how your father would feel, but she was willing to give herself to you anyways. And you rejected her. You seriously miscalculated with that one, Spock." Jim said.

Spock's eyes narrowed. "I… was not aware as to how that would affect her emotionally. Jim, you are more informed and experienced about these matters than I am. What would you suggest I do?"

"Apologize to her and your parents, come clean, and do whatever you can for the next few weeks to make her feel loved and wanted. She's already a princess, Spock, treat her like one."

"On Vulcan we carry our princesses in litters and debate with them."

Jim rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, be very, very sweet to her. Do things for her, compliment her, pay attention to her, make her feel appreciated."

"I see. Perhaps I should make her a list of her various excellent qualities as an officer." Spock mused.

"You kind of have the idea," Jim replied. "But instead, make a list of all of her beautiful features, or the things you like about her as a person or all the reasons she's special to you. Whatever you do, though, don't try to compensate by getting her a bunch of expensive gifts. Girls like her really hate that."

"Why?"

"Because it makes them feel like some sort of gold-digger or personal prostitute and they think it means that that's the way you see them. Just make sure she doesn't feel neglected."

"Is that how you interact with Uhura?" Spock asked him.

"Definitely. One of the biggest problems in most humanoid societies is a history of women not being appreciated and feeling neglected. Women kind of have a history of putting their lives on hold and putting up with all kinds of bullshit because they want more than anything to see us happy. That's why it's our job to make sure they feel like we notice, appreciate, and love them for us."

"I wasn't aware that they felt that way," replied Spock.

"Spock, would you ever want to give a man a blowjob?"

"Absolutely not."

"Do you think chicks want to do it anymore than we do?"

Spock thought about it. "Probably not, I suppose. Then why do they do it?"

"That's my point, right there." Jim said sagely. "Now get out of here and go find and apologize to your girlfriend."

"Yes, Captain."

Spock left the room and made for the holodecks, which was usually Minerva's first stop on a tour of the ship. When he arrived, she was fighting off holographic monsters with a holographic ax while Ambassador Showalter watched in amazement. Spock waited for her to finish, then clapped along with the Ambassador. Minerva noticed him. She excused herself from the Ambassador and then walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to apologize about earlier," Spock answered, "I didn't want you to think I didn't appreciate you or that I was ashamed of you. I thought that if my father knew that he'd disapprove and it would cause you distress and I didn't want that to happen."

"Lying about our relationship causes me a great deal more distress, Spock. If you're not willing to be honest about what we have, how am I supposed to know you even want to be involved with me?"

"I never wanted you to think that, it was not my intention," answered Spock. "I didn't realize what I was doing. Jim explained to me and I realize what I did was unethical and illogical. I will gladly make sure my parents know that we are involved. I promise never to mislead anyone about it again. I promise you, I am quite the opposite of ashamed to be your lover. I promise to make sure you don't forget it. Just, please don't think that I'm ashamed of you or not committed. I am."

She sighed. "Alright. I guess I can give you a pass since you're new to this. You're forgiven, but I don't want any doubt in your parents' minds by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Spock pulled her into a deep kiss and then left.

Later that evening, Spock went to his parents' quarters. The door opened to reveal his father in his black suit, looking grave as usual.

"Spock, you are early," Sarek said. "It is unlike you."

"I was hoping mother and you would be ready so that we may go and fetch someone else to accompany us to the dinner."

Sarek's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"A person of great importance in a number of respects." Spock answered. "The arrangement requires us to be in pairs."

"I see." Sarek looked over his shoulder. "Wife? Are you ready?"

Amanda hurried over. "I am."

Spock led his parents back to the Senior Officers' Quarters wing and went up to Minerva's door and sounded the chime.

"I would have thought the Colonel would be partnered with the Captain," Sarek remarked.

Spock didn't respond he just listened for the foot steps approaching. Minerva opened the door and Spock's eye widened.

She was not in her dress uniform, but in a figure-hugging, low-cut red velvet dress. Her hair was out of her usual bun and down around her waist, the right side of her hair pulled back by a ruby comb and the left side of her hair falling in her face. Spock felt his blood start to heat up. Before he knew it, he had drawn her into a deep, passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, she smirked and Spock realized that she had dressed that way so he couldn't break his promise to her if he wanted to. A small green blush came to his cheeks and he looked at his parents. His mother was grinning and his father looked grave.

"Spock, I take it that your relationship with the Colonel goes beyond what you alluded to earlier today."

"I know it is not logical, Father," Spock said. He paused and took a deep breath. "But I am in love with Minerva."

"I don't blame you," Amanda chuckled, "She's a vision. I don't remember you wearing some fancy clothes the first time we visited the ship, Minerva!"

"Well, I didn't really have much of a reason to wear anything like this," Minerva replied, fingering her dress. "But I thought, what the Hell, I'm supposed to act as Princess on this mission, might as well dress like one!"

"Sarek," Amanda said, "Don't they make the most handsome pair? I swear, I've never seen such a good-looking couple!"

"However attractive they may be, I do not know or care," Sarek replied, "What matters is that they make a convincing royal couple."

"Oh, they do that easy!" Amanda said. "Really, Darling, you should dress like this more often. You're an absolute stunner outside that green uniform! You look like you belong in some old Hollywood Movie!"

"Well, thank you." Minerva answered, blushing and not knowing what Amanda meant by 'Old Hollywood Movie', "Shall we go to the dinner? As I understand it, the two ambassadors from my home have already arrived."

Spock shot her a questioning look. _Then where's Arsinoe?_ He asked her silently.

She gave him a look saying she didn't know.

"Well, it will be interesting to meet more of your people!" Amanda said.

The two couples made their way to the audience Hall, where a crowd of people were. Male Officers were in their dress uniforms, the women were in gowns. Minerva quickly scanned the room, trying to find the Scyran Ambassadors when someone came up behind her, grabbed her, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Minerva's eyes widened in bewilderment until she realized who it was. Before she knew it, Spock had grabbed him and pulled him away by his collar.

"Spock! No!" Minerva said, regaining her composure. She looked at her assailant with absolute elation. "It's Calix! My lover!"

Spock looked at the man he was gripping. The man was about an inch taller than him, with wavy brown hair, brilliant violet eyes, a mole on his cheek and one of the handsomest faces Spock had ever seen. He was muscular and lean, his excellent figure accentuated by the violet silk shirt and black pants he was wearing. A gold badge was pinned to his left breast and a violet cape hung from his shoulders.

Amanda looked at Minerva with alarm. "I thought my son was your lover!"

"He is! They're both my lovers!" Minerva said. "My people don't practice monogamy."

Amanda's expression darkened. "You mean you have multiple people in your marriages?"

"No, we just don't have marriages. Calix was one of my male lovers that I had to leave at home." She embraced Calix lovingly.

"_Male_ lovers?" Amanda said.

Spock looked at his mother with worry. "It's how they do things on Scyra, Mother." He turned to Calix and said in a somewhat clipped voice. "I apologize."

"That is quite alright, Commander," Calix said good-naturedly, "I shouldn't have done that, she with you tonight. I just hadn't seen her in so long I couldn't really help myself."

Calix gave Spock the Vulcan salute and said in Vulcan, "I come to serve."

"Your service honors us." Spock answered.

"And are these your parents?" Calix said with a smile. "Ambassador Sarek and Professor Grayson, it is a great honor to meet you. I am Ambassador Calix Philena of Pyroscyra and one of Minerva's lovers."

Amanda didn't look all too pleased to meet him. Sarek just looked at him quizzically. Calix maintained his friendly smile.

Minerva looked seriously at her lover. "Calix, I was told that when the Scyran Ambassadors would arrive that Arsinoe would be with you. Where is our daughter?"

"_Our_ daughter?" Amanda gasped. "You mean…"

Calix smiled. "Yes, seven years ago my beloved Minerva gave me the wonderful gift of our beautiful daughter, Arsinoe. I am her biological father." He looked at Minerva again. "The other Ambassador is Sybil, Arsinoe is in her quarters, they're both getting ready. They wanted to look they're best to see their mother again."

Minerva smiled, her eyes watering. "That's so sweet."

"Sybil?" Amanda asked. "Your other daughter?"

"Oh yes," Minerva said, "She's my eldest child."

"Is Ambassador Calix her father as well?" Amanda asked, shocked.

"Oh, no, Sybil's father was Cosmas Sybil, an old lover of mine who died in battle before he got to see her. I named her after him." Minerva explained.

"How many different men have you had children with, exactly?" Amanda demanded.

"Mother, please-" Spock asked.

"No, it's alright, Spock. Professor, I have seven children by four different men." Minerva said. "I know you probably find that very shocking, but where I come from it is very normal."

"I myself have ten children by seven women," Calix added.

Amanda did not seem comforted by this. "Spock, were you aware of this?"

"Yes, Mother, I know of all of Minerva's seven current other lovers as well as the three she had who are now dead. I know of all her children and who their fathers are."

"Spock!" She cried out, appalled. "Why on Earth would you get involved with a woman like that!"

"Like what, exactly?" Calix asked, suddenly sounding offended.

"Promiscuous!" Amanda replied angrily. "Sinful!"

"Mother, please!"

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?"

The whole group of them turned around. Standing a yard away was a dark haired young-looking woman who looked a lot like Minerva in a blue dress carrying Little Arsinoe, who was dressed in green.

The woman walked over and she and Arsinoe gathered Minerva into a group hug and kiss.

"Hello, Mom, who the Hell is this woman calling you sinful?" The woman asked.

"Sybil, don't worry about it. She just doesn't understand-"

"No," Sybil replied angrily. "She insulted you and our family. There's no excuse for that."

Sybil looked fiercely at Amanda. "How dare you talk about my mother that way? You are talking about the Crown Princess of Scyra and a decorated Colonel in our military who has sacrificed more for her country and family than you can ever imagine, helped build this ship, and found a way to save your country's women from being kidnapped and enslaved. If it weren't for my mother, you wouldn't be here because this mission wouldn't be taking place and this ship would not exist. How could you possibly say that my mother is sinful?"

"She has all these lovers at once, children by several different men! It's disgusting!"

"Wife, please stop this now." Sarek said.

"Okay, you have really gone too far," Sybil said, her eyes flashing. "You just didn't insult my mother, you insulted our entire race. The Scyrans don't practice monogamy and marriage. All of us have multiple lovers because we're able to love multiple people at once. We don't understand why you Federation people withhold your ability to love from others and just share your life with one person, but we would never call that disgusting or sinful. We form deep, loving bonds with the people we join with and we hurt no one doing so. Who are you to say how we live is wrong? We obviously haven't suffered for it. How do you know that it isn't your way that's wrong? What give you the right to judge the way we live?"

"Because your mother is involved with my son!" Amanda said.

"So? Do either of them seem unhappy to you? It's none of your business! You should be ashamed of yourself for insulting a decent woman and an entire race of people!"

"Mother, please, she's right." Spock said. "It is not your place to judge the way Minerva or her fellow Scyrans live. Please apologize."

"It would be best if you did so, Wife." Sarek added.

"I'm not going to apologize for trying to protect my son. But obviously I'm not wanted around here." With that, Amanda took off.

"I'm very sorry about that, Ambassador." Minerva said to Sarek.

"No, it is I who should apologize," Sarek replied. "My wife was out of line. If my son is agreeable to your arrangement, then we have no right to interfere or judge. From my experience, you are a good, responsible, strong, and intelligent woman and I have no reason to disapprove of you."

"Thank you for being so understanding," replied Minerva.

"I have no reason to be otherwise. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Sarek left the group, barely making a sound. McCoy then showed up.

"Hey, what's going on?"


End file.
